


From the Mouth of a Babe

by Psychic101



Series: Son of a Devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hell, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Chloe's pregnant and Lucifer has no idea what the future holds for himself and his growing family and their child who has powers from the womb. For the first time in his life, Lucifer is unsure of what to do or the new challenges that he faces. How does Lucifer cope with being a father, partner and King of Hell? Deckerstar.Originally posted on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Son of a Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869727
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air. Pregnant? How was that even possible? Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but for the first time in his very long life he found himself speechless. Chloe stood in front of the elevator with a positive pregnancy test in one hand and the other curled into a fist.

"It's mine?" he questioned with his back still to her.

She scoffed, "Who else would have gotten me pregnant?"

"I'm just… surprised is all." he said. He grabbed the bottle nearest to him and downed it quickly. The burning sensation did little but match the feeling in his chest. He was the devil for Dad's sake. How could he be a father? A father… He fell onto the stool next to him.

"Lucifer," Chloe said approaching him slowly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the pregnancy test in front of him on the bar. "I know this is a lot to process, I'm still processing myself, but there's no pressure on you, okay? You don't have to be involved or anything." He could hear her voice waiver as she finished her sentence.

Chloe was an angel if he ever did see one and he knew plenty. Only she would admit to carrying the Devil's spawn and offer to go at it alone. Offer to give him a way out of the problem he'd help create. So much for her trying to teach him responsibility.

"Amenadiel and Linda have Charlie and he's fine, he doesn't have wings or anything. I'm sure our case – my case, is no different." She sat into the stool beside him. "Lucifer? Say something." He opened his mouth but again no words escaped.

"You don't have to answer now, it's wrong for me to demand you to. How could I? This has literally never happened before. Lucifer I love you, and as frightened as I am I'm honestly a little happy." She smiled and placed a hand on her smooth abdomen.

For the first time Lucifer turned to face her; her eyes were red and puffy but a small smile was on her face. Her thumb gently moved over the fabric of her shirt in a repeating pattern. She was pale with her normally perfectly put up hair disheveled. The hand that wasn't currently on her stomach went up to caress his cheek.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he finally spoke.

"Yes." Her smiled widened.

"So, we're going to have a baby? Half angel and half human?"

"Yes, Lucifer and I'm going to love it, horns and all."

"That's not funny. We both know I don't have horns." He looked at her incredulously.

"It was a little." She laughed lightly running a hand through his smooth hair.  
He tore his eyes away from her and looked down at the small piece of plastic that had just changed his life. Who knew that something so small could be so effective? He picked it up and took a closer look, the small pink plus seemed to be mocking him.

"I'm going to be a father."


	2. Chapter 2

She'd gone home that night utterly exhausted not long after Lucifer's 'realization'. He uttered the phrase a few more times before standing and retreating to his bedroom leaving her alone at the bar. She followed him after a few minutes but he'd promptly sent her home. He ushered her into the elevator and with a quick kiss on the cheek and a wave the doors closed behind her.

Trixie was fast asleep when she arrived home and relieved the babysitter. Soon after she stood in the stream of hot water pouring from the showerhead. Her mind was racing and she couldn't think of anything else but Lucifer and their child. She smiled to herself and placed a hand on her abdomen. Having Trixie had been the best moment of her life and she couldn't imagine her life without being a mother. She was excited and sure that this baby would be no different. An illuminating light in her life that without would have left her incomplete otherwise. After all, its father is the Lightbringer. Its grandfather is God. She shook her head at that thought, she was far too tired to go down that particular road.

As with Trixie, she was mystified that something so small could have such an enormous toll on her. She had barely gotten dressed when her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep.

"Detective…" The voice was slow and a hand touched her shoulder as it shook her softly.  
"Detective." She mumbled and pushed her face further into the pillow. "Detective? Oh for Father's sake, Chloe!"

She finally opened her eyes and turned to look at the voice who had just used her actual name, "Lucifer?" she sat up.

"What?" He smiled at her stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "Expecting another gentleman caller this late at night? Naughty girl, detective." His smile widened.

"Lucifer," she groaned looking at the clock next to her. "It's one o'clock in the morning. Can this wait?"

"It absolutely cannot wait, I simply had to come over here right away." He sat next to her stretched legs. "I've been doing some reading.

"Reading? You?"

"Oh, don't look so shocked."

"And what exactly have you been reading?" She did not expect the book he pulled from his suit. "The Bible? I tell you I'm pregnant and you read the Bible?"

"Of course! What else would I read? It was written about my family by those insipid followers of my father. It's not entirely true, far from it, believe me." He chuckled. "But I did manage to find some passages about Nephilim."

"Nephilim?"

"Yes, Nephilim, a half-angel half-mortal being. Much like our own… spawn." He eyed her stomach. "Keep up, darling. Since you can't follow this conversation I'm a little surprised your first offspring has all its limbs."

"Lucifer." She placed a hand on his chest. "I know you're scared, anxious, and probably panicking. It's all normal. You think I'm not afraid?"

"I'm not scared."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Babies are scary. They're supposed to be so you think twice about every move to make sure they're okay. Trixie is 11 and I'm still afraid whenever something new pops up. It's my job as her mother to protect her and worry about her. God forbid–"

"My father does not belong in this conversation."

"That I mess up and she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself." She ran her hand up his chest and into his hair to stroke the curly strands. "You're not alone Lucifer, and since you barged in here in the middle of the night I'm assuming I'm not either."

"Of course not! I wouldn't leave you simply because of an offspring. You're far too important."

"Lay down with me." She pulled on his hand so he curled into her back with his head in her neck. "I love you Lucifer and I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

* * *

Lucifer pulled on his cufflinks for the tenth time as he sat in the small chair in the waiting room. Chloe was here to see a doctor to confirm the pregnancy as well as a checkup. The room was full of expanding women and the cries of infants.

"Are you going to get that fat?" He eyed the swollen woman across from him.

"Lucifer!" She hissed jabbing his arm. "That's not nice!"

"I'm the Devil, darling, I'm not supposed to be nice." He inched closer to her as a woman sat next to him holding a newborn. "Is that allowed? She's lifting up her shirt."

"Is what? Breastfeeding?" Chloe smiled at the new mother next to Lucifer. "It's allowed, Lucifer. And it's actually encouraged. Babies get a lot more nutrients from breast milk and it helps with the bond between mother and child."

"Uh-huh…" He was practically in her lap at this point. "Are you going to do that?"

"I did with Trixie, " Chloe nodded, "But eventually my boobs got too big and sore so I weaned her off around five months. Didn't help that I was back at work either."

"You mean they're going to get bigger?" His eyes landed on her chest. "I might enjoy this after all."

She chuckled, "They'll get bigger before then, just you wait. " She placed a hand on his upper thigh.

"Decker?" A nurse appeared from the door to their right. "I can take you back now."

"Thank Dad." He stood quickly from his chair and straightened his suit. They followed the nurse down a hallway into a private exam room where Chloe's vitals were taken.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse left them alone in the room.

"I forgot about this part, the waiting." She nervously tapped her legs. "Lucifer, it's not going to have wings, is it? I mean, the doctor isn't going to see them on the ultrasound?"

"I don't know, darling, if I'm being honest. This is the first case of its kind so I don't know what will happen next. I thought you were sure that it wouldn't have wings. Charlie doesn't."

"Charlie is different!" She looked at him with unmistakable panic in her eyes. "Charlie's father isn't the Devil. Oh, God. What if they aren't angel wings but bat wings?"

"Detective– Chloe calm down." He stood next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not... what's the bloody word, biologically the Devil. I was made as an angel and turned into the Devil when I fell. That's why the skin is burnt and red, from the impact of being cast into Hell."

"You never told me that before."

"My point is that our child will never experience anything of the sort, you have my word on that fact. So while I'm not sure what's going to happen or what it's going to look like, I'm sure it'll look just like you. No different than Trixie did. Except for the blazing good looks, it'll inherit from yours truly."

"Thank you." She cupped his cheek. The door opened and an elderly man walked into the room.

"Good morning Ms. Decker, how are you?" He sat into the rolling chair at the end of the examination table.

"I'm wonderful. It's nice seeing you again Doctor Lawerence." Chloe smiled at the doctor and squeezed Lucifer's hand.

"We got your results back, you are indeed pregnant. Father, I presume?" The doctor looked at Lucifer.

"Yes, I'm the one whose seed has infiltrated one of the detective's eggs." Chloe gave him a warning look.

The doctor laughed, "I like the humor on this one Chloe. Dan wasn't nearly as humorous. Alright, let's get that ultrasound, lay down for me." She did as the doctor asked and laid down on her back.

"What's that?" Lucifer quickly got out of the way of the machine on wheels rolling next to Chloe.

"That's how we're going to see the baby. It'll appear on this screen here." The doctor tapped the blank screen. "It's going to be cold." The doctor warned before placing a generous amount of blue liquid onto her bare stomach. The doctor turned to plug in the machine and at that moment Chloe felt hot.

"Lucifer!" She hissed as the blue liquid on her skin erupted into a small flame.

"Oh, Dad!" He placed his hand on Chloe's stomach to squash the flames. "It doesn't like cold apparently." He grinned timidly at Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flames? As in actual flames?" Linda's eyes flittered between the couple sitting across from her.

"Yes." Chloe nodded nibbling on her bottom lip.

"That never happened with?" Lucifer waved his hand in his nephew's general direction.

"No, Charlie never set anything on fire, especially my body. He's also not part devil though, so."

Lucifer glanced at Chloe when he heard the sigh that escaped from her lips, "Look, I'm well aware of what I am and what the offspring could be but–"

"Have you told anyone else?" Amenadiel crossed his arms from his seat in a recliner.

"No," Chloe shook her head, "We haven't told anyone, you guys are the first."

"Luci…" Amenadiel closed his eyes. "Do you understand the repercussions of this?"

"Repercussions?" Lucifer glared at his brother turning to face him.

"The Devil isn't supposed to have a child. How is this even possible? I was mortal when Charlie was conceived, something you're far from, brother. This shouldn't even be a possibility."

"You don't think I know this?" Lucifer's voice deepened. "You don't think I'm aware that this wasn't supposed to happen? The Devil wasn't supposed to fall in love either but that clearly happened, look at the damn prophecy we enacted. And that's how the offspring was conceived, in love."

"Lucifer, that was beautiful." Linda smiled at him with a hand over her heart.

"I agree with him, that must have been it. But fire?" Chloe looked at Lucifer. "How do we know that this won't happen again? Or worse? What if it sets me on fire?"

"I don't think that would happen, Chloe, you getting hurt because of the baby, I mean. You don't seem to be harmed at all physically, I didn't see any burn marks from when you showed me. Maybe it was protecting itself. You said the gel was cold, so it warmed it up." Linda pushed her glasses to rest higher on her nose.

"Let's test that theory, Doctor, shall we?" Lucifer stood from his chair and briskly walked over to the kitchen. He reached into the freezer and plucked an ice cube from the tray. He turned to the group and held the cube against Chloe's bare stomach.

"I feel it again," she looked at him.

"There's no flame but…" he wiped his wet hand on his white dress shirt, "it melted rather quickly, and the skin was hot."

"So, I was right. The baby is just protecting itself from any harm, cold in this instance." Linda smiled as it appeared that her guess was correct. "Just be careful. We know it doesn't like the cold, so, don't openly put anything cold on your skin. You should be fine, I think."

"I don't blame the little bugger, I'm not particularly fond of the cold either. Summer here is like a very chilly Winter compared to, well you know." Lucifer grinned proudly. If the offspring already had such similarities to himself at less than two months gestation he could only wonder what else they would share as the baby grew. He watched as Chloe worriedly ran a hand over her stomach and continued to nibble on her lip.

"Why don't we go back to the penthouse, hmm?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "I can run you a warm bath with those little lavender balls that you love so much. Maybe a little wine? I have your favorite."

"Lucifer, you can't drink while you're pregnant." Chloe looked up at him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not." He pulled his silver flask from suit jacket and took a swig.

* * *

Chloe sat in her uncomfortable desk chair watching the bustle around her. Three weeks had passed without further incident now that they knew to avoid the cold, a task rather hard since it was the middle of Summer in LA. One morning after Trixie left for her day camp, Chloe had placed a frozen bag of peas on her arm to try and cool off only for the plastic to burn and the peas to turn to mush at the rapid dethaw.

The flames seemed to be the only marker of a usual pregnancy, however, just like her pregnancy with Trixie she was tired all the time, experiencing morning sickness throughout the day every day, and a persistent craving for chocolate. She was also constantly horny; the one thing Lucifer hadn't complained about through the pregnancy so far. They had yet to tell anyone else on her behest; she was afraid that once word got out about her condition her coworkers would treat her differently. Once word had spread about Trixie she had almost been removed entirely from the field, reduced to being a meter-maid until she was forced on desk duty. She certainly wasn't looking forward to that again.

"Detective!" She glanced up at the voice. Her body seemed to warm as she watched Lucifer saunter over to her with a cup in each of his hands. "I brought you some coffee, decaf of course as apparently caffeine isn't good for... you know." He handed her the cup and sat in the open chair beside her. "How are you feeling?" He whispered the last part.

"Nauseous," she sighed, "I haven't been able to keep anything down all day besides candy, I had to tell Dan it was a small case of food poisoning to get him to leave me alone." As if on cue Dan glanced at her from his desk. He had been shooting her looks all day and was constantly checking up on her.

"I don't feel right lying to him," she said placing another square of chocolate on her tongue.

"We can tell him at any time, darling, I wouldn't mind the implications that it brings." Lucifer grinned at her.

"That's the problem, Lucifer. Once we tell Dan we have to tell Trixie and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. How am I supposed to tell her that her half brother or sister is literally an angel? We'd have to tell her everything at that point." Chloe shook her head and picked up her pen trying to return to her paperwork.

"It's definitely a boy by the way." Lucifer grinned at her from his cup.

"What?" she turned to him, "how do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

"What did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume I did something? I'm an angel after all."

She snorted loudly at his comment, "The baby maybe, but you, far from it." Lucifer opened his mouth to respond but stopped as Dan stood in front of her desk. "What's up, Dan?" Chloe looked at her ex-husband.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Dan looked at Lucifer briefly. "It's kind of private."

"Sure." she stood from her chair and began following him.

"Wait! Don't leave me here, I'm bored. That's why I came here!" Lucifer shouted at her from his chair.

"I have case files on my desk, take your pick. That should entertain you." She shouted back continuing to follow Dan as he lead her into one of the conference rooms. He shut the door behind him and closed the blinds. Chloe leaned against the table and watched him intently.

"Chloe…" Dan paused for a moment choosing his words carefully, "Are you sure? About Lucifer I mean."

"What do you mean, Dan?" She crossed her arms.

He sighed, "I don't know, you guys have just been acting weird lately. All the whispering and the fact that he's constantly by your desk even if you guys don't have a case. It's a little weird."

"Dan, everything is fine. Lucifer and I have just grown closer in the last month and–"

"Trixie told me that he's at your house every night, or you guys are at his. You didn't think to run that by me? Bringing my daughter to your boyfriend's house– which is above a nightclub by the way– and having him sleep over constantly, that's not something I need to be aware of? Are you trying to hide it?"

"No!" Her voice raised slightly, "Ever since he got back from his trip–"

"His disappearance." Dan interrupted her.

"His trip," Chloe corrected, "we've just been spending more time together. Trixie adores him and he would never do anything to hurt us. I would never put her in a situation where I thought she could get hurt. You know that, right? That's not something I should have to tell you?"

Dan shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but instead, he turned and stormed out of the room. Chloe waited a minute before slowly walking back to her desk and collapsing into her chair. For once in their entire partnership, Lucifer's eyes were glued to the file in front of him and she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Detective?" he put the file down when she sniffled.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly at him, "it's really nothing." She watched as his hard gaze landed on Dan and his eyes blazed with fire. "Lucifer, I'm fine, really." She placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him. His head turned to face her but it took a few seconds before the fires were extinguished.

"He hurt you?" his voice was deep.

"No! He just said he wasn't entirely comfortable with Trixie being at your penthouse and that I should have talked with him before you started sleeping over."

"And we need his permission?"

"Trixie is his daughter; he has every right to be concerned."

"Still…" he leaned back into his chair, "I won't tolerate anyone making you upset, it's unacceptable."

"Oh, Lucifer." She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his to give it a light squeeze. "That was really sweet."

"I hate to admit it but Detective Douche was right, I shouldn't be sleeping over at yours every night or you at mine."

"Oh, no?" Her face fell.

"I'm glad you agree with me Detective, I'm moving in, it's settled."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Be careful with that!" Lucifer shouted at a team of men lugging in his spinet piano.

Chloe sat on the couch with Trixie as movers brought in various boxes, bags, and trinkets from the van outside. Lucifer seemed to know what each container held as he instructed the mover to its intended place, never relinquishing the glass of whiskey from his left hand. Trixie alternated between sitting with her and standing alongside Lucifer. She really was amazed at the relationship the two had. Trixie was his little puppy and despite his claims, Chloe knew he truly didn't mind his new shadow.

"Is that all that stuff going to fit in here?" Trixie asked glancing out the window at the full van parked on the street.

"I don't know, Monkey," Chloe stood from the couch, "Lucifer, is all of this stuff really necessary? I mean do you really need this?" She motioned to the piano currently sitting in her kitchen.

"Of course, Detective, you can't expect me to live in a place without a piano. How tasteless would that be of me?"

She took a deep breath and leaned closer to him so only he could hear, "In six months there's going to be a baby in the house, combine that with a pre-teen and I don't think your 'tastefulness' is going to last very long."

"Darling," he smiled at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "everything I own is of excellent quality and incredibly tasteful. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"I can't do this." She released herself from his grasp and rushed to the bathroom shutting the door with a slam behind her.

"Mommy has been sick lately." Trixie appeared next to him grabbing his hand.

"She's perfectly fine." He pulled away his hand, "She just has a little… parasite is all."

"What's a parasite?" Trixie grabbed his hand again.

"It's a little bug that contaminates its host and feeds off them, then it grows."

Her eyes widened, "Mommy has a parasite? Do I have one too?"

"Probably not for another decade or so." He muttered, "Will you please let go of my hand, child? Now I have to wash it! It's all sticky."

"You should be washing it anyways, mom and dad said proper hygiene is important."

Lucifer finally yanked his hand from her and hurriedly went into the kitchen to wash it. While he scrubbed his hands rigorously with soap and hot water, Chloe finally emerged from the bathroom; her skin was pale and sweat lined up on her forehead. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cushion.

"Mom!" Trixie ran over and jumped onto the sofa next to her mother and began talking quickly. Lucifer didn't hear a word she said but he watched as Chloe tried to engage in the conversation, but failing miserably. Her eyes were heavy, her smile weak and her breathing noticeable.

"And then you'll never guess what happened next-"

"Offspring," Lucifer interrupted her, "leave your mother alone, won't you?"

"But I want to talk to mom." Trixie frowned at him.

"Here," Lucifer opened his wallet, "take this and go." He shooed her away.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Trixie asked eyeing the hundred-dollar bill in her hands.

"I don't know, a puppy, maybe? Candy?" He told her. Trixie sighed but stood from the couch and retreated to her room, shutting the door behind her. "C'mon now." He picked Chloe up bridal style and he carefully carried her to her– their bedroom and placed her onto the bed. "Get some rest, Detective. You're clearly in need of some."

"You know," she pulled the blanket up to her chin and yawned, "I'm pregnant with your baby, I'm not just a detective anymore." Her eyes fluttered and soon she was asleep.

He nodded, "That's true, darling, but you'll always be my detective." He ran his hand through her long golden hair.

* * *

"And then she practically slept for an entire day." Lucifer leaned into the couch behind him, "I actually had to check her pulse.

"Pregnancy takes a lot of out of you. Your body is growing a human being, hormones are shooting like crazy and everything just takes a little more effort. Plus, she has Trixie, you, Dan, and her caseload; I'm sure it's not easy being Chloe right now." Linda said.

"Mmm," he nodded, "she's exhausted all the time. The morning sickness, more like every day-all day sickness if you ask me."

"You're telling me." Linda snorted in agreement.

"And she's moodier as well. Like last night, I surprised her with some chocolate and whipped cream–using my naked body as the source of course– and she threw a pillow at me! That's never happened before! Can you believe that?"

"Um…"

"Then this morning she's perfectly fine and she uses the restroom, only to come out pissed at me. For absolutely no reason at all."

"At all?"

"Nope!" he popped the 'P'.

Linda sighed, "Lucifer, are you helping out more?"

"Nothing has changed at all; I don't understand why she would flip like that. That's why I'm here, Doctor, how do I fix her? Give me your wisdom."

"Everything is changing, Lucifer. You can't be so selfish, or impulsive anymore! In a few months, you're going to have a baby at home. Someone who is counting on you to protect it, feed it, and keep it alive. And right now Chloe has a lot on her plate; she's currently a mother expecting her second child, she's a cop and her boyfriend is the Devil. That's a lot to handle, you need to pick up the slack and not be so focused on your own needs."

"What should I do then?"

"I don't know! Do the dishes, take out the trash, help Trixie with her homework. Do more so she does less."

"So, you're saying I should do everything? And that will solve the moodiness problem?"

"No, not everything–"

"Thank you, Doctor! Brilliant as always!" he jumped from the couch and quickly left. Linda sighed and briefly contemplated about shooting Chloe an apology text – Linda had a feeling she would need one, and soon.

* * *

"I'm home!" Chloe shouted shutting the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and hung her keys on the hook. "What's that smell?"

Whatever it was it smelled delicious. Her stomach growled reminding her of its emptiness. Yet another day of eating nothing but chocolate, that seemed like the only thing the baby would let settle in her stomach. She walked towards the smell and was surprised to find all the boxes gone; that morning she could barely turn without running into one, now not a single one was in sight.

"Hello, Detective." Lucifer smiled at her from behind the kitchen island. Various pots and pans littered the stove and counters behind him. In front of him was a chopping board, upon which he was dicing carrots.

"What's all this?" she motioned to the messy kitchen.

"Ah, yes, well, I thought you might be tired and famished from your day at work so I took it upon myself to make you a meal." He waved his hand over the two plates in front of him. "I'm making Osso Bucco chicken with a small side salad dressed in a lemon vinaigrette, plus chocolate for dessert at your current offspring's request." he smiled at her.

"This must've taken you hours." She sat on the chair in the dining room.

"Maybe one or two. Here," he placed a mug in front of her, "chamomile tea. This should help with the nausea and vomiting that you've been doing so much of lately." She nodded her thanks and took a sip; it was warm and she instantly felt better. The edging nausea seemed to disappear and for the first time in days, she felt hungry. She watched as Lucifer finished cooking his meal; he moved steadily and gracefully around the kitchen, seemingly attending to a thousand things at once. "Dig in." he placed a full plate in front of her.

"Child!" he yelled in the direction of Trixie's room, "Come here!"

"This is amazing!" Chloe complimented him as Trixie appeared from her room.

"That smells weird." Trixie wrinkled her nose and took a seat next to her mother.

"Lucifer, she's not going to eat this." Chloe ate another bite.

"But I worked so hard!"

"Sorry, but mom's right." Trixie shrugged. "Can I just have cake?"

"Better than nothing I suppose," Lucifer grumbled cutting a large slide and placing it onto a plate. Normally, Chloe would've protested to cake being Trixie's only food of the night, but the food was as close to Heaven as Lucifer was allowed and she didn't want to stop eating to scold them. Trixie happily accepted her plate and retreated back to her room.

"This is truly amazing." Chloe smiled at him before going back to devour her plate. Lucifer grabbed his own and together they sat in silence enjoying the food. Chloe surprisingly found herself going in for seconds as Lucifer began the process of cleaning up. Once finished, she added her dish to the pile near the sink and at his insistence, she sat on the couch and grabbed her book from the coffee table. It wasn't long before Lucifer was seated next to her with a large smile.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked him.

"I was not so kindly told today that I should start doing more.. for you I mean. After all, you're going through a lot. Your job, Dan, Trixie, me, and the Devil's spawn inside you… you have a lot to handle at the moment."

"I do," she nodded her agreement while placing a hand on her stomach to rub it affectionately. "and I appreciate your help, Lucifer. And I'm not carrying some spawn, I'm carrying our baby."

He simply smiled and scooted closer to her. It was evident from his actions that he was starting to understand his new role more, though not totally. She could see the sparkle in his eyes and she only hopped their child would inherit it.

"We won't be able to hide if for much longer, you're starting to 'pop' as you humans like to say."

"I know. Do you want to feel?" she asked.

"Touch it?" He seemed nervous, "I'm not going to hurt it, am I? I mean I'm not going to crush it or anything?" Instead of reassuring him verbally she grabbed his hand, lifted her shirt, and placed his palm on her naked skin.

"See?" she rested her hand on his cheek. "Nothing happened, you have nothing to be afraid of. You're not going to hurt it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it mother's intuition." She smiled at him. He closed the distance between them and with his hand still on her stomach he kissed her. "I know you'd never hurt me, Trixie, or our baby. I don't know why I have to keep explaining that to people."

"Baby?" Trixie suddenly appeared before them.

"Oh, Monkey," Chloe sat up straight and patted the cushion next to her, and between Lucifer, "we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'm going to be a big sister?" Trixie looked from Chloe to Lucifer.

"Mhm, you are." Chloe tucked a strand of brown hair behind Trixie's ears.

"A little brother or sister?"

"It's definitely a boy, so a little brother," Lucifer told her taking a sip of his whiskey.

"We don't actually know that," Chloe shot him a look, "but sweetheart look at me." She cupped Trixie's chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Just because you're going to have a little brother _or_ sister doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Trixie nodded eyeing her mom's stomach.

"Go get ready for bed, babe, it's late." Trixie reached over and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe returned the embrace, glad that Trixie hadn't fully grown into a pre-teen yet. Soon, she wouldn't want any contact with her parents and Chloe was not looking forward to the new incoming phase. "I love you." She ran her hands over Trixie's back.

"I love you," Trixie released her mother and threw her arms around Lucifer, "I love you too Lucifer, I'm glad that you're the baby's dad."

"Child!" he quickly set his whiskey down and pushed her away gently, "Look what you did, made me spill whiskey on myself. Now I smell like a bar; not that that's a bad thing I suppose."

Trixie laughed, "You're always funny, Lucifer."

"Funny?" he sat up and looked at her, "Funny? Ruining a perfectly new Prada shirt is funny to you?"

"That's kind of your fault," Chloe smiled, "you can't wear expensive clothing around kids, they will get ruined. And let me tell you, baby puke and poop are hard to get out of clothes, especially white. C'mon Monkey, time for bed." Chloe stood from the couch and grabbed Trixie's hand, together they walked to her room.

"Wait, Detective! Are you saying I can't wear my suits anymore?" he shouted after them.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Lucifer asked walking into the kitchen. Chloe was pacing back and forth on the kitchen tile. The bags under her eyes had come back, and her nails were stubbed; evidence that she had been indulging in her nervous habit of biting them. "Did you sleep at all?" he stopped in front of her. He knew her answer before she spoke, the endless tossing and turning all night long were proof of her restfulness. She couldn't seem to get comfortable, constantly shifting around, going to the bathroom, or alternating between pushing the blanket off to pulling it on.

"No, I didn't." She shook her head. "What if they don't get along, Lucifer? What if Trixie hates the baby? My mind is just…" she sighed.

"Chloe," he placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to pause, "she's always loved me, right?"

"For some unknown reason." She nodded her agreement.

"Hurtful, but, offspring's get half of who they are from their parents, right? I mean Beatrice acts just like you but has an uncanny resemblance towards Detective Douche. So, our offspring will be half me and half you. A Nephilim."

"I don't like that word, it's a baby." She told him.

"Anyways, he will have at least half of my excellent charm, meaning his sister– and other women– will just absolutely adore him." He grinned at her.

"What makes you so sure we're having a boy?"

"What was it you said last night? Mother's intuition? That but mine–Devil's intuition– besides, the Devil having a daughter?" he scoffed, "Preposterous."

"You kind of have one now," Chloe pointed in the direction of Trixie's room, "you're going to be partially responsible for her now that you're living here. So on that note, no more drinking in the house." She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and threw it in the trash. "No more weed, don't think I didn't smell it on you." She turned her finger on him when he started to protest. "You're living in a family home now, so, no drugs, alcohol, or anything else you might find mildly entertaining."

"What, so no sex?"

"I–I–I didn't say that." She stuttered a pink tint beginning to rise through her face.

"You're adorable when you're flustered." He sat on the dining room chair.

"I'm not flustered, just tired." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Tell me about it, I'm exhausted and I got more sleep than you did. Why don't you go back to bed, love? Take the day off from work."

"I can't just play hooky, Lucifer. I have cases, errands to run and Trixie needs to get to school."

"I can do all that," he stood from the chair and tucked his dress shirt into his pants. "as people keep pointing out to me you're growing a being inside of you, you need all the rest that you can get. I'll get the child to school and complete your ridiculous errands, maybe I'll close one of your cases as well."

"I don't know…"

"Look, Detective," he closed the distance between them and grasped her hands in his, "how can I prove myself responsible if I'm not given the chance?"

He made a surprisingly large amount of sense.

"Alright," she gave in with a sigh, "Get Trixie to school, and then I need you to do some shopping. Here's the list." She handed him a piece of paper. "Do not add anything to it, I want what's on that list and nothing more," she paused, "except chocolate, you can add that. And don't get any of the fancy crap that you like to eat, keep it basic."

"What's with you and chocolate? You've been guzzling it down since the appointment." He took the list from her and read it over as she walked towards the stairs.

"I have no idea, your 'son' seems to like sweets." She used air quotes around son.

"He does have my taste," he smiled smugly, "seems like we both enjoy… the sweeter things of mortal life." His eyes landed on her ass. Her only response was to flip him off before retreating up the stairs. "That's very classy coming from the mother of my child." He shouted after her.

"I'm ready!" Trixie announced grabbing the hand dangling by Lucifer's side.

"Oh, goody…"

* * *

"Bloody Hell…" Lucifer cursed standing in front of the large dairy coolers inside the local Walmart. The list Chloe had given him specified low-fat milk, but not what brand or size. He had managed to find the correct type of milk among the various white bottles with different colored caps–light blue cap for future reference– but he wasn't prepared for the different brands or various jugs. "Great Value? Horizon? Dairy Pure?" he cursed under his breath again, there were too many to choose from.

 _Keep it basic…_ Her words echoed in his mind. Chloe was also very stingy with her money, seemingly only buying in bulk or from deplorable places such as the local Walmart. Basic, cheap… he grabbed the cheapest biggest bottle he could find, Great Value it is then. He pushed the wobbly cart away towards the next item on Chloe's list; bread.

"I never thought I'd see the day," A voice behind him spoke, "the Devil himself, shopping at Walmart."

"Just what I needed…" Lucifer turned around, "what do you want Amenadiel?" His brother stood tall with Charlie strapped in his chest in a baby carrier.

"Chloe has you shopping now?

"What can I say? She was exhausted and I suppose it's somewhat my fault, the least I could do is purchase nourishment for her and the offspring."

"You're going to be a father."

"I'm aware."

"You can't keep referring to children as 'offspring' or 'spawn'." Amenadiel adjusted the blue hat resting on Charlie's head. "You have to be more… fatherly. Be more like our Father."

"Like our Father? May I remind you that he cast me from home, banished me, and mutilated me for the rest of my immortal life? And on more than one occasion he tried to take my detective away from me, I don't appreciate that at all."

"He put Chloe in your path in the first place, brother, don't forget that."

"How could I? Everybody keeps bloody reminding me of things I'm well aware of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to track down some…" he glanced at the list, "hemorrhoid cream. What in the bloody hell is that?"

* * *

Chloe shifted for what seemed like the millionth time since she had gone back to bed after a quick call to the lieutenant. Claiming a migraine she was given the day off and the next if needed, if she didn't get any sleep soon Chloe just might have to take up that offer. One minute she as hot, the next cold and she couldn't get comfortable. Her back ached, her entire body was sore and her stomach churned, she really hated this aspect of pregnancy. For being the size of a lemon the baby determined so much of her life.

"Please," She begged placing a hand on her stomach, "I just need a few hours sleep, just let mommy rest. Don't make me kick you out like I did your father." She chuckled at her own joke. Soon her stomach settled, the pressure on her back lessened and her eyes fluttered closed.

_She awoke to find herself surrounded by heat; she imagined that this must be what the surface of the sun felt like. She slowly stood from her place on the hard ground and looked around. She was surrounded by utter darkness and she could barely make out the rocks surrounding her. Letting her eyes adjust, she took a few steps forward, placing her hand on the rocks to her side to help guide her. As she walked, it began to snow.  
_

_A noise made her jump._

_"Who's there?" She reached for her gun only to find it gone and she was dressed in pajamas. "What the…" she sighed turning in a circle when she heard the noise again. Damn this darkness, she could barely see five feet in front of her.  
_

" _Can it be?" the noise turned into a raspy voice, a familiar one._

" _Do I know you? Where the hell am I?"_

" _Impossible!" the voice sneered followed by the loud sound of a swish. Chloe pressed her back to the rock behind her._

" _Ouch!" She yelled as something jammed her side; it wasn't a rock but a door. She grabbed the handle and slowly crept inside. The door slammed behind her causing her to jump once more. "Hey!" She banged on the door. "Let me out!" She yelled and banged her fist for several minutes before giving up._

" _Mommy?"_

" _Trixie?" Chloe whipped around towards her daughter's voice. The path before her was completely dark, not a speck of light to be found. "Trixie, where are you?"_

" _Mommy, I'm scared."_

" _Baby, stay there, mommy is coming." She reached for the wall to guide her again. She paused as a cry echoed from the darkness before her. She took a deep breath as the cry continued, it was loud and unmistakably one of an upset of baby. "What the hell…" she repeated._

" _Detective!" Suddenly the cry turned into Lucifer's voice._

" _Lucifer?" she glanced around the dark, "Lucifer, I don't know where I am."_

" _Chloe!"_

" _Lucifer!" She glanced up towards his voice and was suddenly encompassed in light._

"Easy, love, easy." Lucifer's hands rested on her shoulders keeping her still. "You were dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Chloe asked blinking rapidly. "It felt so real, and hot. It was so dark, Lucifer, I was scared. There was a man…" His brow furrowed together and he leaned close to her, his nose touching her neck.

"You smell like sulfur."

"Sulfur?" She looked at him unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Detective… I think you were just in Hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe stood in the boiling water with her eyes closed and her arms at her side. She let the water flow down her body and every few minutes she scrubbed her skin raw with soap and a loofah. She had tried everything in the shower; her lavender soap, Trixie's green apple, and even Lucifer's Old Spice yet nothing washed away the smell of sulfur. _Hell._ She had been in hell. Chloe took a deep breath trying not to cry. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer's shadow shift. He had insisted on staying with her, taking a firm seat on the toilet, and refusing to move.

She hadn't believed him at first, who would? It was just a nightmare, she told him. But the ash on her clothes and in her hair had proved his theory correct. The moment she undressed Lucifer collected her clothes and threw them in the fireplace, promptly burning them, as she watched. He claimed it necessary, the scent of Hell was hard to erase he explained, as she was currently finding out. She grabbed her lavender soap again and began another lather on her skin.

"If you scrub anymore you'll begin to look like me." Lucifer chuckled at his own joke.

"I can't… not until I get rid of the smell." She heard him sigh. The curtain was pushed aside and Lucifer's face appeared in front of her own. His usual smile was gone, replaced by a somber look.

"Please, come out," he begged. "I-I-I'm worried. About you."

Did the Devil just stutter? She met his eyes; they were pleading with her.

"You've been in here for nearly an hour, look," he picked up her hand for her to see. "you're pruning and you have raw spots on your back." He gently touched said spots. "I know you're frightened and I'm sorry, you were never, ever, supposed to see that place. At all. You were always meant to go directly to Heaven, where I could never be with you." He smiled sadly.

She didn't respond, instead, she let the water rinse the suds from her body. When the soap was gone, she turned off the water and stretched her arms past his head. For the first time all night, he smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He grabbed the towel from the hook and wrapped it snuggly around her, before lifting her carefully and carrying her into the bedroom. He placed her gently onto the bed and turned to find her a new set of clothing. "Amenadiel and Maze are on their way, and I asked Linda to pick up the urchin from school and take her for the rest of the night so we can get this all settled. Do you want a bra?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head, the last thing she needed was to feel confined, her chest was already tight enough.

"I'm going to have to get new ones anyway, they're already beginning to shrink."

"Yes," he nodded. "I thought they looked bigger." He smiled at her again in hopes to ease her.

"You know, it took me months to lose the baby weight after Trixie. My boobs never quite went back to their original size either, I had to buy all new clothes. They sagged as well." She glanced down at her naked body.

"Oh, Detective, please." he scoffed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with how you look, you're perfect. It's hard to tell that you've even had a child by your looks." He handed her a pair of panties, sweatpants, and an old t-shirt.

"Are you joking? I have stretch marks all over," she said putting the clothing on.

"Where?"

"My back."

"I've only ever truly faced your back once and even then I was very distracted. In fact–"

"Lucifer, stop," She put her face in her hands. "I can't do this. I can't pretend that everything is okay and that this was a normal day. I was in Hell. Why the hell, was I in Hell?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly. As far as he knew the only way for a human to be in Hell was if they were dead, and even then it was just their souls and they could never leave.

He had been in the living room putting away the groceries when a sharp pain erupted from the back of his skull, then he heard her scream. In his panic, he dropped the carton of eggs he had been holding and rushed to the bedroom. He found her shaking in the bed, her skin was hot to the touch, and her skin covered with ash. He recognized the smell at once and tried to wake her immediately, fearing where she was– or had been. It took a few minutes of him shaking her gently and calling her name before her eyes opened. He would do anything to never have to see the look of pure fear in her eyes again. The exact same look she had after seeing his Devil face for the first time. It tore him in two.

"I don't know." He repeated sitting next to her on the mattress. "I'm sorry, you were never ever supposed to be there. It's not your place nor Trixie's. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure you or our child never see that place again. I promise you that." He met her eyes. "I love you, Detective. We will figure this out, I can assure you"

"Oh, Lucifer, I love you too." She closed the distance and kissed him. The doorbell forced them apart.

"I'll get it, that should be Amenadiel or Maze." Lucifer left her to finish getting dressed and opened the door, Maze and Amenadiel stood outside together. They stepped inside the house, Amendiel's nose wrinkled and Maze smiled.

"You weren't kidding…" He looked at Lucifer. "it smells like Hell."

"Smells like home." Maze chuckled

"See, I told you." Lucifer shut the door behind them. "Now, do you have any ideas on how she got there?"

"What happened, Luci?" Amenadiel moved to sit on the couch.

"Where's Decker?" Maze followed the brothers as they moved into the living room.

"She's in her room. After I came back from that horrible place humans call Walmart–never again will I step foot there– she was asleep. Not long after I heard her calling my name, I ran to check her and I could smell it. She was covered in ash." Lucifer shook his head.

"And her body was here the entire time?" Maze asked.

"Don't know." All three turned towards the hall at the sound of feet hitting the floor.

"Hi, Amenadiel." Chloe walked into the room and sat onto the cushion across from Amenadiel, Lucifer hurriedly sat next to her. "Maze." She nodded at the demon.

"So, Hell?" Amenadiel asked not entirely sure where to begin.

"It was amazing, huh? Lucifer's father I miss it so much." Maze sat on her other side.

Chloe shuddered, "It was so dark and hot." She looked at Lucifer, "It was snowing, ashing, I guess? I always imagined Hell as like dark, but with lots of fire and screaming; not entirely pitch black and silent. How in the world could you manage to be there for eons? It was depressing and…" she trailed off.

"No one ever gets it quite right. Certain aspects are true but never one hundred percent. Do you see why I needed that initial vacation, darling? And why I was so eager to return to you after I was forced to go back? After spending a lot of time up here, I absolutely hate my visits back there."

They didn't speak of it much, but Lucifer would visit his kingdom every few weeks, usually for a day or two earthside. He needed to make sure the demons weren't planning another uprising and that the gates remained intact; the only sure way to keep everyone where they belonged. The only way he was able to leave for the second time was by punishing those responsible and making sure the demons had plenty to do. If they were constantly busy, they couldn't plan another rebellion against him. He had to practically barricade and forge new gates to keep them trapped inside, it had taken him months.

"I don't blame you." Chloe grabbed his hand in an effort to comfort him.

"What I want to know is how you got there. What did you do before bed, Chloe? Anything different?" Amenadiel said.

"No," Chloe shook her head, "I tossed and turned forever. Then I just talked to the baby for a little bit, I asked it to please let me sleep or else I'd kick it out, a joke." The bothers snapped their heads to each other.

"You don't think–"

"Can't be–"

They both spoke at the same time.

"Guys?" Chloe looked between the brothers. "Explain?"

"Remember how I lost my wings and Lucifer his Devil face? Well, we figured out that celestial beings can sort of control how they are, in simpler terms. I didn't feel I deserved my wings, so I lost them. When Luci began to see himself less evil, he lost his face. Maybe your baby felt like it needed to be in Hell?" Amenadiel looked at Lucifer, "You didn't feel any different?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Maze jumped up from her seat, "Decker is pregnant? By you?" She pointed at Lucifer.

"Yes, now keep up Mazikeen, that's old news."

"It ain't to me! How could neither one of you think to tell me?" It was evident from her voice that she was hurt, not that she would ever admit it. She and Lucifer had been on the outs since his return from Hell, she was hurt that he hadn't thought to take her with him, but she understood the circumstances. That and the little human's fondness for Lucifer was what had kept him alive after his return.

"Oh, Maze," Chloe looked at her. "only a handful of people know. We told Linda and Amenadiel a few days ago, we just told Trixie last night. No one else knows."

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Lucifer snapped, "This is far more important. I was standing in the kitchen when I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then I heard the Detective screaming. That must've had something to do with it."

"But what?" Amenadiel asked.

"They were calling you," Maze said. "The demons, they must've been calling you or something. So when you didn't answer, your spawn must have.'

"That's what the voice meant," Chloe mumbled.

"What voice?" Lucifer's head turned towards her.

"When I was there before I was in the cave–"

"Cell." Lucifer and Maze corrected her.

"Right, the cell. There was a voice, it was really familiar. It– he if I had to guess– was shocked. They were surprised, borderline angry."

This time it was Maze and Lucifer who looked at each other.

"What did the voice sound like?" Maze asked.

"Kind of raspy, not very deep but not high pitched either," Chloe explained.

"Dromos?" Maze continued to stare at Lucifer.

"Has to be," he nodded, "I killed Squee. Killing Dromos would have started another uproar, I had to spare him." They sat in silence, no one was sure on what to say next. It wasn't until Chloe noticed Maze's intense gaze on her abdomen that she spoke.

"Maze?" Her voice was low.

"All hail the prince of Hell!" Maze gave a bow.


	7. Chapter 7

"All hail the prince of Hell!" Maze gave a bow.

"Prince?" Lucifer smiled at her. "So, you sense it too? It's a boy."

"It's definitely a boy." Maze nodded her agreement.

"How can you tell?" Chloe asked momentarily forgetting her recent troubles.

"I can sense it, just like I can Lucifer. I'm surprised I didn't feel the spawn at all. I can keep track of Lucifer and know where he is because, well, he is my king. I'm drawn to him." She grumbled the last part. "It's sort of like a siren call. Why didn't I sense the prince? I should have been able to."

"Maybe because it's half-human, his call isn't as strong." Lucifer offered.

"Why must you always copy me, brother?" Amenadiel said clapping his hand against Lucifer's shoulder. "Both of us having sons."

"Alright, alright, that's it!" Lucifer stood up quickly. "I've ruined too many suits in the last few days, I need people to stop touching them." He glanced at Chloe. She looked confused and exhausted. Her eyes would close for several seconds before they reopened and she had a worried hand on her stomach. "I think you all should leave." He motioned in Chloe's direction. "She's tired."

Amenadiel stood up, "Good night, all. Chloe, I hope you feel better, and I assure you we will work this all out. Your child will be just as safe as my son."

"Wasn't your son kidnapped by demons and almost made the new king of Hell?" Chloe eyed him.

"Well, Charlie is certainly safe now, why go after a cousin when there's an actual prince?" Maze pointed out. When he saw Chloe's eyes widen and her breath hitch, Lucifer ushered them out. He locked the door behind them and turned back to Chloe.

"Do you think they'd try to take him?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't, I won't let that happen." He bent down on his knees and cupped her cheek. "I won't let that happen, I promise you, it's a deal. And I never break my deals."

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her car and shut the door behind her. It was finally starting to cool down as summer in LA began to disappear. She no longer felt like she was sweltering in her pantsuit and she was grateful, besides the random hot flashes of course. It seemed that carrying the prince of Hell made her radiate heat. Lucifer absolutely loved it, in fact, he would happily curl into her at night to bask in the warmth. On the other hand, Trixie loathed it, she hadn't received a hug longer than two seconds all summer from her daughter. "It's too hot, mommy." Trixie always explained after quickly pulling away.

The sun was beginning to set making the bright red and blue lights of the police cruisers stand out. She raised the yellow tape at the beginning of the alley and walked under it before heading in Ella's direction. Ella was leaning over a dead body snapping pictures with her camera. It was a woman scantily dressed and she laid between two dumpsters, Chloe wrinkled her nose at the smell. As Chloe approached Ella let the camera hang around her neck and she stood.

"Whoa, whoa, incoming!" Ella said with a laugh.

"Not funny," Chloe mumbled looking down.

"Oh, come on! There are plenty of tasteful pregnant jokes, I'll do some research and get back to you."

"Ella!" Chloe put a hand on her upper arm and made a shushing noise, "It's still not public that I'm, you know," She glanced around. "Pregnant." She whispered the word.

"How the hell is that possible? You're absolutely glowing and well…" Ella drew a circle in the air with her hands.

"Did someone mention Hell?" Lucifer asked appearing behind Chloe.

"Lucifer!" Ella rushed over and hugged Lucifer, "I never congratulated you on." She mimed a pregnant belly.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer kept his hands in his pockets. "What is that?"

"Oh my God! You must suck at charades." Ella laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe grabbed Lucifer's arm and pulled him out of earshot. "I told you I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure you don't make any sudden trips."

Lucifer had barely left her side at all since her little trip to Hell. He followed her everywhere: work, shopping, and even around the house. She only left his sight for certain instances and even then they weren't for very long; he skipped his usual trip to Hell out of concern for her. She was trying to get him to loosen up since there hadn't been any more incidents except for that first a month ago. She never thought she'd say it but she was getting tired of her own British Devil bodyguard-boyfriend.

"Lucifer, I'm fine, the baby is fine, we're fine. Okay? I'm just here, at a crime scene, like normal."

"And I'm here as your partner, not as your baby-daddy, we haven't had a case in ages."

"Please don't use that word."

"Partner?"

"Baby-daddy." Chloe sighed.

"I think it suits me rather well, don't you think? Baby-daddy." He chuckled.

"Lucifer, I swear to-"

"Don't say it." They stared at each other. She opened her mouth to speak bud decided against it, instead, she turned and walked back to Ella and the dead body. "What do we know?"

"Vic's name is Melissa Santiago, all her belongings–watch, phone, and purse– are all here, so it's not a robbery. The time of death is around midnight last night. Cause of death was strangulation." Ella put a hand around her own throat and feigned choking.

"Bravo, Miss Lopez!" Lucifer clapped his hands standing with them.

"Thank you very much!" She bowed.

"Will you two stop? Damn, it's hot." She moved to take off her coat.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lucifer placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Detective Douche, three o'clock." She hurriedly wrapped her arms around her torso as Dan approached.

"Wait, Dan still doesn't know?" Ella looked at them. "Shouldn't he know, I mean?"

"Know what?" Dan stopped behind Ella.

"Nothing!" Ella squeaked returning to her work.

"Okay…" Dan looked at Lucifer who was still standing behind Chloe. "Are you guys alright?"

"Just giving the Detective a massage."

Chloe swatted him away as he started to massage her shoulder. "Can we get back to work, please?"

"Glady." Dan took a note pad out of his pocket and read from the paper. "The vic has an enormous rap sheet, prostitution, robbery, drugs, you name it, she's done it. Prostitution was her main charge though, seems like her career choice."

"Maybe an old acquaintance? Or a client did this?" Chloe stepped closer to the body.

"Could be, her corner isn't far from here, right on Hastings street, one of the other girls may have seen something," Dan suggested.

Chloe nodded her head, "I'll check it out." She turned on her heel.

"I'll come with." Lucifer hurried to follow her.

"No!" She looked at him. "Lucifer, I keep telling you that I'm fine. I need to do this, I need to do my job, and I can't do that when you're following me around. Go home, let me do what I'm supposed to do."

"Alright, " he nodded. "I'll go home then." He walked towards his car and soon he drove away.

"He means well but he's driving me nuts," she said as Dan stood beside her.

"I really don't want to be involved in whatever is going on between you two, so let's just go see if anyone recognizes Melissa near her corner, maybe we can get some information." Chloe nodded and the two of them stepped into her car.

* * *

Lucifer stood in the kitchen staring down at the empty glass in front of him. He really hated that Chloe threw away all his booze at home, he really needed a drink. Trixie was at a friend's house so he had the whole house to himself. He grabbed a sparkling water from the refrigerator and made his way up the stairs. After she found out that Chloe was pregnant, Maze was more than happy to move out of the house permanently. She said one human spawn was more than enough for her and didn't want to come home to one after being with Charlie all day. Instead, she found her own small apartment near Linda and Amenadiel's, close to her new favorite small human.

With Maze's room free, Chloe decided it would be the perfect place for the nursery. All the furniture had been moved out and replaced with boxes of baby things. Lucifer never knew babies needed so much stuff. Just when he thought they had enough Chloe would come home with another box of diapers or a bag of clothes. He leaned against the doorway and took a sip from the bottle. He had the time, might as well put together the crib Chloe had been nagging him to do for weeks.

" _Lucifer, I'm due in four months, I'm officially more than halfway through the pregnancy. The baby will be here before you know it, and I want everything ready for him or her."_

She still refused to accept that the baby was a boy, even after Maze and Lucifer both swore to her it was; they could feel it. He couldn't exactly tell her how he knew because he didn't know himself, but he knew the baby was indeed a boy. It scared Lucifer. He didn't have the best relationship with his father, the man did, after all, kick him out of Heaven, he had no idea how to be a father, especially to a boy. Trixie was easy enough; she was easily entertained by him and they never had any issues. If things got tense he could bribe her with money and cake, he imagined those tricks wouldn't work on an infant.

He had just placed all the pieces onto the ground when his cellphone rang, seeing Dan's caller ID he ignored the call. He wasn't in the mood. When it rang again seconds later Lucifer answered, "What do you want?" he huffed.

"Chloe's okay," Dan said.

"Why would you start with that? What happened?"

"We were investigating the new case, interviewing some of the victim's coworkers and we were shot at."

Lucifer felt his body tense.

"Several rounds were fired at us." Dan continued, "Chloe was closest to the gunfire but she's alright, surprisingly–"

"Where are you?" Lucifer interrupted him.

"St. Johns." Before Dan could continue Lucifer ended the call and hurried to the balcony. He extended his wings and was at the hospital minutes later. He landed in the vacant parking garage and ran the rest of the way towards the entrance.

"Where is she?" Lucifer shouted at Dan upon seeing him.

"In there," Dan pointed at the room across from him, "How did you?"

"Not the time." Lucifer entered the room and stopped when he saw her. She was sitting at the edge of the examination table. Her clothes were covered with holes and blood.

"Lucifer." She smiled when she saw him.

"Detective." He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"

Chloe sniffled and nodded into his shirt, much to her surprise he didn't seem to mind the makeup she was currently getting on the black dress shirt. She pulled away with a sniffle and he cupped her face. He didn't say a word but just leaned in to kiss her. He had a feeling that was the better response than to explode with the current rage inside him; the overwhelming desire to track down the shooter and punish them.

"I wasn't hurt, Lucifer." She whispered. "I was shot, I could feel the bullet hit me but it didn't hurt." She opened her ruined shirt and exposed her clean unmarked skin. "They bounced off."

"If it's not yours, then whose blood is that?"

"One of the victim's coworkers," Chloe took a deep breath. "She died, Lucifer, I was shot with her and I'm completely fine, yet she died. Why aren't I dead?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure, but it's the one thing I'm grateful to my father for. That and you in general of course."

She knew her stance as the miracle child. Amenadiel had told her about a week after Lucifer left. They were drunk together, bonding over their shared loss when their overindulgence of Lucifer's top-shelf whiskey had Amenadiel opening his mouth and spilling secrets. He told her about their childhood, Charlotte Richards–their mum– and how he had blessed John and Penelope Decker with a child.

She refused to speak with him for days after he told her, it was her need to be close to Lucifer that finally drove Chloe to be civil with him, she wanted to spend time with Charlie. He was the closest thing to Lucifer that didn't make her break down into tears. "Auntie Chloe." Linda had called her. She supposed she was Charlie's aunt at this point; she was one of Linda's best friends and she was currently carrying his cousin.

A knock on the door made them turn, Lieutenant Dave Higgins entered the hospital room. "May I speak to you, Detective? Alone." He eyed Lucifer.

"I'll be right outside." He told Chloe at her encouraging nod. He left them alone and watched carefully through the window to the room. The lieutenant was the only one who spoke, Chloe nodded at whatever he was saying. Lucifer saw her try to blink away tears at whatever her boss had told her, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He wasn't happy with the number of people that had hurt her that day, two was far too many in his opinion.

"What do you think he's saying?" Lucifer asked Dan who moved to stand next to him.

"He's pulling Chloe out of the field, she's on desk duty now."

"What? Why he would he do that?"

"Because I told him that Chloe is pregnant."

"She told you?"

"She didn't have to," Dan shook his head. "You both seem to forget that we were married, that I got her pregnant before you did. I'm not an idiot, Lucifer, I'm a detective for God's sake." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "She did the exact same thing with Trixie when she was pregnant, uncontrollable emotions, constantly sick and eating nothing but chocolate. That was the dead giveaway. That's how I knew. She must've eaten like a pound of chocolate a week with Trixie, that's probably why Trix loves chocolate cake so much."

"She didn't want people to know, she doesn't want to be taken off cases yet. And look at what you've just done, she's in there upset and crying because of what you did." He backed Dan into the wall.

"Let me give you a bit of advice," Dan held up his hands. "it doesn't really matter what Chloe wants sometimes. I don't know how but she made it through without a scratch today, next time she may not be as lucky. She and your child could be killed. You need to do whatever you can and must do to keep her safe, even if she doesn't agree."

Lucifer licked his lips; he hated to admit it but Dan had a point. Lucifer was so bent on trying to help Chloe keep a normal life that he hadn't stop to think about how everything could affect her future– their future. They weren't changing like they should have been.

"I know she's mad right now but I'm not sorry. She'll realize I did the right thing when she has that baby."

"Certain things that you're saying are correct Detective Douche," Lucifer stepped closer to him, "I need to do a better job at protecting Chloe, I failed today but rest assured that won't happen again. But on the other hand, Chloe has every right to make whatever decision she pleases, I'm no one to tell her otherwise. It seems making choices for her is partially why your marriage failed."

"I'm grateful that you would try and protect her, don't believe that I'm not, but if you do anything like that again it'll be the last thing you do. The only reason I'm not tearing you limb from limb right now is because of her and the little urchin, they like having you around. But make no mistake, you won't be getting away with it again. Understood?"

Dan nodded.

"Everything alright, gentleman?" The lieutenant asked walking out of Chloe's room.

"Peachy," Lucifer continued to stare at Dan. "Now, why don't you be a good little detective and find the man who killed that woman and shot at Chloe. I'd like to have words with him as well."

Dan nodded again and quickly squeezed himself from between Lucifer and the wall. He hurried out of the hospital with the lieutenant following him. Lucifer took a deep breath before joining Chloe once more in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

No one spoke. The four figures sat silently at the dinner table not making a single sound except for the occasional cling of silverware on plates. Lucifer and Amenadiel stared at each other, never breaking eye contact as they shoveled forks into their mouths. Chloe and Linda glanced at each other and back to their respective partners. Even Charlie seemed to sense the tension between the two adult males as he didn't make a single sound, he just stared at his father, his eyes wide.

"Over, my dead body." Lucifer eventually spoke.

Amenadiel sighed in frustration, "This is a new low, even for you brother."

"A new low?" Lucifer scoffed. "How can you lecture me about a new low when you didn't even do it? I mean!" He pointed at Charlie.

"Don't you dare bring my son into this!" Amenadiel stood up from his chair knocking it over in the processes. Lucifer mimicked his older brother and stood.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to bring in mine?" Lucifer shot back

"Boys!" Linda shouted placing a hand on Amenadiel's chest to calm him down.

"It's an honorable tradition," Amenadiel said to his brother.

"It's a stupid tradition."

"What is? I'm kind of lost." Linda looked at them both.

"Names ending in 'el'." Lucifer placed his hands on his hips. "Amenadiel. Remiel. Azrael. Gabriel. Sam–" Lucifer quickly shut his mouth. Even though he hadn't said it, Chloe knew what he was going to say. His true name, the one given to him by his parents, Samael. He had never said it to her, but she had learned it from Amenadiel instead from one of their drunken hangouts.

Lucifer sighed, "If your name ended in 'el' you were one of Father's favorites, his little A-Team of angels."

"It's a sign of Father's love for us." Amenadiel reasoned. "And for the record, I wanted to continue that tradition with Charlie, but it didn't work out that way."

"Why should I then? If Father's favorite– the eldest son– didn't keep up the tradition, why should I? What's the bloody point?"

"I kind of like it," Chloe mumbled. "It's nice having a family tradition to pass down. When Trixie was born I gave her my baby blanket that my grandmother made for me, and I saved it, so I'm going to give it to our baby too."

"Oh, that's sweet." Linda smiled at Chloe. "I think family traditions are extremely important, it keeps familial connections strong. Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for these kids to be connected to their paternal side, am I right?"

"I know!" Chloe agreed. "I just hope that stubbornness doesn't get passed down to the baby, well, you know it's father." Chloe laughed.

"If anyone is stubborn it's you." Lucifer turned to Chloe. "You're the one who refuses to believe we're having a son."

"And I won't until it's born," Chloe told him.

"Right," he nodded at her. "I'm finished here, let's go please." He walked out of the house without another word.

Chloe sighed but stood up, "Thank you, Linda, I had a great time. I'm sorry for…"

"You never have to apologize for Lucifer, and you're welcome here anytime." Linda hugged her.

"Bye Amenadiel. Bye Charlie." She placed a kiss to Charlie's head and met Lucifer outside. He was leaning against her car smoking cigarette. "Lucifer!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright." He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "I just wanted one."

She shook her head and stopped in front of him, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully something very naughty." He smiled at her.

"Mmm," She grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a searing kiss. His hands went around her shoulders as her own ran down his chest. "Let's get back to the house, I don't even care if you speed." Her voice husky.

"You really know how to turn a devil on." They quickly got into the car and Lucifer sped on the road towards their house. From the passenger seat, Chloe continued to drive him crazy, her hands roaming on his chest down to the tops of thighs. He never had to concentrate on anything more in his entire life; his entire focus was on the road and not the very apparent horny woman next to him. They made it back to the house in record time, Lucifer didn't even bother to lock the car behind them as helped Chloe out of the seat.

Once inside, he was pinned against the wall by her body. He groaned when the corner of a table jammed into his side but it only fueled her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he guided her back towards the couch and they fell onto the cushions, Lucifer hovering over her body. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the ground. His mouth trailed down from her lips to her neck, he was about to reach her chest when she suddenly pushed him away.

"Lucifer, stop!" She sat up quickly.

"Detective?" He asked looking at her.

"I felt it!" She looked at him with a large smile. "I felt the baby, it kicked me." Tears welled up in her eyes and she placed a hand on her stomach where clear movements could be felt.

"What?" he said.

"Here," she grabbed one of his hands and replaced one of her own. "Feel."

He felt nothing, at least not what she wanted him to feel. All he could feel was her very warm skin and the curve of her stomach. She was beaming at him, the happiest she had seemed to be in weeks. He didn't want to disappoint her, Hell, a part of him wanted to feel what she felt. He inched his hand closer to her navel, hoping that something would happen. "I don't…" he started, but he stopped himself. Lucifer's body tensed and he moved his face closer to her stomach, and then he felt it; a small bump against his hand.

He frowned, "That's it?" he pulled his hand away.

"What do you mean that's it? That's our child." Chloe replied.

"It's a little cock-blocker…" Lucifer grumbled standing up from the couch.

"Any chance at sex you just ruined." Chloe sat up using his arm as leverage to help her.

"Oh, come on now," Lucifer helped her stand. "We can still continue." He leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him with a single finger to his lips.

"Not going to happen." She patted his chest and went up the stairs. He took a deep breath and again wished for an alcoholic beverage. "Dammit, Lucifer!" He heard her yell. "How many times have I told you to put together this crib?"

"I was a little distracted with you being shot at and all." He responded.

"Lucifer!" She shouted again.

"Father." He glared up at the ceiling before trudging up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure, Decker?"

"Just do it Maze." Chloe nodded with a gulp.

"Lucifer will kill me when he finds out."

"Then I guess you shouldn't tell him."

Maze sighed realizing that Chloe wasn't going to change her mind. She looked down at the assortment of weapons in front of her and chose a small dagger. Maze walked over and gently held Chloe's outstretched arm. She looked again at Chloe who simply nodded her approval. Carefully Maze brought the dagger down and Chloe flinched as it pierced her skin. "There's nothing." Maze removed the dagger. No blood, no wound, it was as if the knife had never touched her. "Did you feel anything?" Maze asked.

"No," Chloe shook her head. "I mean it was kind of like a flick." She made a flicking motion with her fingers.

"The prince is making you invincible." Maze stared in wonder at Chloe's protruding stomach.

"Will you stop referring to it as 'prince'?"

"He is, isn't he? Even if it's not a boy– though I'd bet my soul that it is– it's the child of the king of Hell. It's royalty, whether you like it or not." Maze pointed out.

"Try another one," Chloe looked at the group of weapons, "Try that one." Chloe pointed to the crossbow.

"You want me to shoot you?"

Chloe was surprised to see a look of uncertainty in the demon's eyes. This was the first time Maze seemed hesitant at using a weapon against someone– usually, it was the first thing she suggested. If Chloe had a dime for every time Maze threatened someone or used a weapon on them she would be a millionaire.

"I want to understand what's happening. I was shot, Maze, with a gun. I could feel the bullets touching my skin but they bounced right off. That other girl died. That dagger went into my skin, I could feel it, but yet nothing. No blood, no mark, and no pain." Chloe explained. "I want to see what the limits are."

"And what if I shoot you with this crossbow and you die? I'm the one that's going to have to deal with Lucifer, he'll rip me into shreds."

"I really don't think that's going to happen." Chloe smiled at her friend. "Aren't you even a little curious?"

"Of course I am…" Maze sighed in defeat. "Alright, but last one, okay?" Maze backed up towards the bar of the penthouse and took a deep breath. She held up the crossbow and took aim, she waited for Chloe's nod before she fired. The arrow hit the center of Chloe's stomach and bounced off. The only proof that it hit its target was a small tear in Chloe's shirt.

"Mommy?"

The two had been so engrossed in their little experiment that neither had heard the ding of the penthouse's elevator. Behind the open doors, Lucifer stood with his hands on Trixie's shoulders. "What in my name are you two doing?" Chloe could see Lucifer's eyes blaze red.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Trixie ran forward and stopped before her mother. "I saw Maze shoot you, but you don't look hurt."

"I'm fine, Monkey." Chloe wrapped an arm around Trixie. "See?" Trixie looked her up and down.

"Why were you shooting at her, Mazikeen?" He turned his gaze on Maze. His voice deepened– the same voice he used to command the demons back to Hell at the Mayan– it made Chloe shudder and Maze bow her head slightly. Maze knew better than to poke him at this particular moment so she offered her explanation.

"It seems the prince makes his mother invincible. We were testing the limits, seeing if she could be harmed."

"And you thought the best way to do that would be firing a weapon at her?" He stepped closer to Maze, his eyes still red.

"Lucifer, stop, I asked her to," Chloe told him. "I wanted to see for myself, see if it was a one-time thing, a fluke, but it's not. I can't get hurt. Look." She grabbed the dagger from before and dragged it across her arm.

"Mommy, no!" Trixie gasped as Chloe wielded the knife. "Wait…" Trixie grabbed her mother's arm. "There's nothing, Lucifer, see!"

Lucifer turned and when he saw that there wasn't a single mark on her skin his eyes fizzed out. Trixie's arms were back around her mother, her head buried in Chloe's chest, as Chloe looked at Lucifer. He sighed and straightened his jacket, his body tense. For the first time in a long time, Chloe couldn't read him. His expression gave nothing away and it made her nervous.

"Lucifer…" she began. He held his hand to stop her before turning around and making his way back to the elevator. He looked up at the tiles as the doors dinged close.

* * *

"Forgive me but I had nowhere else to go," Lucifer said staring into the darkness in front of him. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment as you probably know, I didn't even really want to come here." He took a deep breath.

"I'm worried. The detective gets bigger every day and the child does as well, so does his powers. He's made her invincible– not that that's entirely bad– but he also sets her on fire and he transported her to Hell. What if all the human fiction is correct? Rosemary's Baby and all that? What if the baby, my baby, is pure evil? What if he hurts his mother or sister? The Antichrist..."

"What if he's everything bad about myself? Would she still love me–us– if he's born scarred, burnt, and red? Would she still want to be around us? I don't know what to do, or who else to talk to. You sort have experience with this, I need your guidance. How do you raise a celestial baby? I mean sure, Amenadiel has one, but Charlie is nothing like this. Besides the looks, he's gotten nothing from his father, can't even tell he's a Nephilim. He has no powers or wings and Linda's pregnancy was completely normal."

"Why isn't Chloe's? The only reason I can assume is that Amenadiel was mortal when Charlie was conceived and I wasn't. Which begs the question of how Chloe got pregnant in the first place." He sighed and pressed his hands together. "I've been with loads of women, yet my seed never planted in any of them. Why the detective?"

"You know, I had to swallow a great deal of pride to come here, the least you can do is acknowledge me." He groaned in frustration. "I know you don't care what happens to me, or anyone else in my life, but I was hoping you'd make an acceptation for the child. Not that you cared about Charlie."

Lucifer stood and in a fit of anger, he kicked the dusty pew into the wall and watched as it shattered upon impact.

"I don't know what to do!" Lucifer roared. "I came here for help, for guidance and you're making me seem like a fool!" As the anger in him grew his body changed into his Devil form. "I haven't asked you for anything in a long time, and I know you don't like me, but come on. I'm talking about your grandson here. Dad!" Lucifer shouted up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you care? Why can't you help?" His shoulders dropped as he changed back to his human form. He fell to his knees and couldn't help the sob that escaped him. "I just want them to be okay, that's all I truly ask, Dad. I want Chloe, the urchin, and the child to be safe." He rolled onto his back and stared once more at the ceiling. He knew it was a mistake to come here but he truly had nowhere else to turn, no one else could possibly understand. Everyone said that his father always a had plan, so where else could Lucifer go for answers?

He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his forehead. He took deep steady breaths and behind his closed eyelids he saw light. He opened them back up to see a beam of light shining down on him from one of the holes in the old church. It was the dead of night so Lucifer knew it was meant for him. It was a sign for him.

"Dad?" Lucifer asked gazing up at the light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild cursing

It was midnight when Chloe decided to stop waiting for Lucifer and head to bed. He had walked out of the penthouse seven hours earlier and all her attempts at contacting him had failed. He didn't answer a single call, text, or video chat. Lucifer looked absolutely upset when he left, angry enough not to yell or scream, but to just walk out. Chloe sighed and ran her hand over the empty space next to her. Since he moved in, they hadn't spent a night apart, Chloe couldn't believe she missed him so much. She loved feeling his hard abdomen against her as he curled around her body, his arm wrapped around her waist, and his mouth peppering kisses to the back of her head as she fell asleep.

The window was open and a fan on high pointed directly at her, yet, she felt incredibly hot. Hotter than normal. She could feel the sweat running down her forehead and the sheets seemed to strangle her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep, she was exhausted. Getting Trixie to bed that night had been difficult, she was upset at Lucifer's walkout and wouldn't calm down. It wasn't until after Chloe read her three chapters from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire that Trixie finally closed her eyes. A few minutes later and Chloe followed.

_The heat around her was scorching, as she moved Chloe noticed she wasn't in her bed, she was lying on the ground in complete darkness._

_"Oh, hell." She looked around her. Hell. That's where she had to be. The darkness and heat gave it away. She was back in Hell, of course she was, one little fight with Lucifer and their baby made her dream of Hell. She made a mental note to make sure they never fought in front of it again. "Okay, you can wake up now," Chloe said aloud as she stood from the ground using the wall beside her as leverage. It was a dream, it had to be. She gulped and placed a hand on her stomach.  
_

_She was in a different place than before. The walls around her weren't rock or metal, but marble; a black beautiful marble. The floor in front of her glistened as she slowly walked barefoot down the hall. It was dark except for a torch that shone every few feet. She walked down the hall for what seemed like hours before she stopped. Voices ahead made her involuntarily squeeze against the wall. She had come across a doorframe, voices were coming from inside. She quietly poked her head through the frame to try and get a glance of the voices that spoke.  
_

_Unlike the hall behind her, the room in front was completely lit. Fires burned periodically through the room, casting shadows at the figures in the center of the room._

_"Quiet!" One of the figures bellowed._

_"You're lying!" Another hissed._

_"I know what I saw! What I felt!" A third voice defended. This one she recognized, Dromos, Lucifer, and Maze had said. "Everything I'm saying is true, the king has an heir. Half mortal and half angel." Chloe heard murmurs after Dromos spoke.  
_

_"Filthy mortals." The second voice spat._

_"Listen to me!" Dromos yelled trying to get everyone's attention. "We can finally have a true king again; our future lies with the heir."_

_"What do you propose then, Dromos?" The first voice asked._

_"We get the prince and bring him home. We let him grow–thrive– here, he'll be a fine ruler, much better than the king." Dromos said._

_"How do you suppose we do that? If what you're saying is true, then he's still inside the mortal womb. We'd have to get the mortal in order to get the prince, and that surely won't be easy. The king will be watching over her." The first voice pointed out._

_"We'll figure out a way, we have to–" Dromos was interrupted._

_"Shush! We're being listened to." The second voice warned. Chloe hurriedly ducked back behind the wall. Shit, shit. She turned the way she had come and ran as fast she could, she had to get away. The marble floor led her to a dead end. "This way!" Chloe began to panic as footsteps could be heard getting closer.  
_

" _No, no, no, please." She banged the wall in front of her. "I have to get out. Please. Lucifer!" She yelled. "Lucifer!" She hissed as a sudden pain ran through her stomach causing her to double over. "Oh, God." She clenched her teeth._

_"Please, we just have to get home. Wake up, Chloe!" She gripped the wall in front of her. "Baby, please, we need to get out of here. Get us home and I promise to eat the biggest bar of chocolate I can find."  
_

That seemed to do the trick as Chloe woke with a start back in her bedroom. Tears ran down her face and she gripped the sheets next to her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trixie appeared before her. "You were shouting."

"Turn on the lights," Chloe told her. Trixie did as she was told and rushed back to her mom. Chloe knew this time that it was more than just a dream, she could smell the sulfur coming from her clothes. "I'm okay, Monkey, it was just a bad dream."

"Then why were you yelling? You sounded hurt."

"I just have a tummy ache," Chloe said trying to get her daughter to calm down. "I think the bad dream upset the baby is all, we're okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise babe." Chloe smiled. "Have you seen Lucifer?" Trixie shook her head. She was really starting to get worried. Lucifer hadn't left her side for weeks, yet, she couldn't seem to get a hold of him. Glancing at the clock told her Lucifer had been gone for almost twelve hours now, something definitely didn't feel right. Trixie sat on the foot of the bed still not satisfied that her mom was okay. Reaching over to grab her phone from the nightstand Chloe had to stifle a moan to keep Trixie from freaking out again. The pain her stomach intensified but seemed to stay in the upper right side of her abdomen.

Her eyesight was blurry and it took several tries before she was able to dial the right number. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tones, sighing when she once again reached Lucifer's voicemail, she dialed another number. This time the call was answered in seconds.

"Chloe? Are you okay? It's five in the morning." Linda said, from her voice, Chloe could tell she had just awakened the sleeping doctor.

"Linda, have you heard from Lucifer? He's not answering his phone." Chloe leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"No, no, I haven't, hold on." Chloe heard as Linda's voice seemed further away from the phone, she was talking to someone, probably Amenadiel. She smiled at Trixie who continued to watch her carefully. "Amenadiel hasn't heard from him either. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, well, no, we fought and he kind of walked out." Chloe took a deep breath. "I've been trying to get in touch with him, but I can't get through." Chloe hissed another wave of pain ran through her.

"Mom?" Trixie was up and back by her side. Realizing her mother could no longer talk Trixie took the phone. "Doctor Linda? It's Trixie." Chloe could only grit her teeth and listen in on the one-sided conversation her daughter was having. "Mom seems hurt, she's grabbing her stomach… She woke up crying and Lucifer isn't here… Okay, mom can you walk?" The last part was directed at her.

"I don't know, babe," Chloe answered honestly.

"She doesn't know, what do I do?... Okay… Here." Trixie held up the phone against her ear.

"Chloe? Are you there?" Linda's voice was dripped in concern.

The only response Chloe could muster was a groan.

"Chloe, I'm on my way to you now to take you to the hospital. Amenadiel is talking with Maze, they're going to find Lucifer and they'll meet us there. Okay? You and the baby are going to be just fine." Linda's words were confident though her voice wavered. "Trixie?" Chloe pushed the phone back to Trixie.

"Yes, Doctor Linda?... Mom, she's ten minutes and going to stay on the phone with us… Okay." Trixie pulled the phone from her face and pressed a button, filling the room with Linda's voice.

"Am I on speaker, Trixie?" Linda asked.

"Yes!" Trixie responded.

"Okay, good, now I need you to get your mom some shoes and a new change of clothes, something easy to put on and not too tight. Then I want you to text Lucifer and your dad. Tell them we're taking your mom to St. John's Hospital. Can you do that?" Linda instructed.

Trixie nodded before remembering she couldn't be seen, "I can do that!" Trixie did as she was told, grabbing a pair of Chloe's casual sneakers, shorts, and a t-shirt. Trixie helped her mom change and put on the shoes before texting the two adults. Dan replied immediately with concern and a promise to meet them at the hospital, he was on his way there now. The text for Lucifer remained unopened. "I'm here, mommy." Chloe smiled at her daughter.

"I'm right outside," Linda said as a pair of headlights beamed into the room. A minute later and Linda ended the call as she entered into the bedroom. "Why, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? And what is that smell?" she said to Chloe.

"Hell," Chloe mumbled closing her eyes.

At her response Linda moved quickly, she carefully helped lift Chloe from the bed. Trixie helped support her mom as they slowly walked out of the house and to the car. Chloe collapsed into the seat, a moan escaping from her mouth.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Trixie asked worriedly from the backseat eyeing her mom.

"We're going to the hospital now; the doctors are going to make her feel better.

"Why can't you just help her now? I thought you were a doctor." Trixie said.

"Why do I have to keep telling you people that I'm not that kind of doctor? Completely different!"

Chloe fought the losing battle with her body and closed her eyes. She had never been more exhausted in her entire life, combine that with the pain and fear ripping through her body and Chloe was starting to panic. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of losing the baby– the worst possible case scenario. She began to fade out, not noticing the stop of the car, Linda shouting, her being lifted onto a stretcher or being wheeled into the emergency room. She didn't hear Trixie scream, and she didn't feel a hand grasping hers.

"Miss Decker?" A voice called. Chloe's attempt to open her eyes was only partially successful, all she could see was a blinding light. "You are?" the same voice from before asked.

"I'm Linda Martin, I'm her…. sister-in-law," Linda answered quickly, she wasn't entirely lying, their partners were brothers she reasoned to herself.

"What happened?"

"She called me about twenty minutes ago, said she felt a pain in her stomach and was basically unresponsive over the phone. I had to get most of the information from her daughter. I rushed over and took her here." Linda explained.

"How far along is she?"

"About six months."

"What's going on?" Chloe forced her eyes to open; a headache erupted the moment the bright lights hit her corneas.

"Look who's coming around," A face leaned over Chloe. "My name is Doctor Amari; I'm going to get you all fixed up this morning. Do you know where you are?"

The bright lights, nauseating smell, and the doctor in front of her gave Chloe her answer, "Hospital." She got out.

"Good, good! And currently how far along are you?" Amari smiled down at Chloe before turning, "Can someone get me an ultrasound, please?"

"Six months," Chloe said. She felt her arm be lifted in the air and fitted with a cuff. Her arm was placed back down on the bed and she felt pressure within the cuff. It lasted for a minute before the pressure and cuff were gone. "We're just getting some vitals really quick before we get you all hooked up," Amari explained at Chloe's confused look. Next, it was her head that was lifted, a small tube ran around her neck and she felt a rush of air in her nose; she inhaled deeply.

"Lucifer?" Chloe mumbled turning her head to Linda.

Linda bit her lip, "They're looking for him." She grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"You're blood pressure is extremely high, Miss Decker. Are you under a lot of stress?" Amari asked. Chloe chuckled; of course she was under a lot of stress, how could she not be? Her boyfriend and father of her child was the Devil, she was a detective, and single mom to her pre-teen daughter. Not to mention her baby was currently dragging her to literal Hell and back. When wasn't her life stressful?

"You could say that." Chloe nodded.

"Alright, let's take a look at your baby." Amari pulled the machine closer to her and applied a liberal amount of gel to Chloe's bare skin. She felt her heart drop when the gel wasn't set on fire, she made her concern known to Linda by squeezing her hand. "The baby seems…" The doctor paused. "Completely normal, healthy as it can be. I see arms, legs, and small little certain appendage."

"It's a boy?" Chloe asked tilting her head to get a better view of the screen.

"You have a very healthy little boy, Miss Decker."

Chloe felt the tears build up in her eyes, Lucifer and Maze were right, they were having a boy. A little boy. She placed a hand over mouth as Linda gave her hand another gentle squeeze. She couldn't wait to tell him. Chloe felt happy at the news, happy that her boy was healthy and, well, completely normal looking.

"Look, Chloe," Linda pointed at the screen. "No horns, tails or wings." Chloe let a laugh escape her. "Inside joke," Linda explained to the doctor.

"Okay?" Amari smiled at Chloe and held the wand for a few minutes, understanding that Chloe would want to see it as much as possible. Eventually, she turned off the machine and wiped the gel off her stomach. "Your baby boy seems fine, but I'm a little worried about your blood pressure. You seem to be doing better, more responsive, but I'd like to admit you for now. I'm going to run a few tests while we try to get your pressure down, okay?"

Chloe simply nodded her agreement, while she wasn't excited about staying in the hospital she knew it was for the best. Despite the situation Chloe was elated, she could finally choose a color for the nursey and they could start looking at names, she already had a few in mind. She turned to the person next to her and anger suddenly filled her system, where in the Hell was Lucifer? If he didn't show up soon that's exactly where he was going to end up.

* * *

The next time Chloe opened her eyes the room was dark, and a chill made her shudder. It took her a few moments before she could make out the scene before her, she was in a hospital room. In front of her, she noticed two figures, Dan and Trixie. Dan's head was leaning against the wall behind him, a snore coming from his mouth; Trixie's head rested on her father's lap, a black jacket laid over her frame as a makeshift blanket while she too slept. She couldn't make out the time from her current position but knew it had to be night, the room was dark except for a few small lights and a cast from the door.

She heard the beeping of a machine coming from her left and for the first time, she noticed the several wires connect to her. One to her finger, one going to her nostril, one in her arm and another, Chloe shifted, definitely a catheter. She must have been out for a while if they felt the need for that last one. She braced her arms and moved to sit up, she made it half-way before a gentle hand on her shoulder kept her down.

"That's not a good idea, Detective."

She rolled her eyes, of course, he would chide her about bad ideas. She turned to look at him and noticed the evident concern in his features. His mouth was turned in a frown and his eyes were determined. Where the Hell was all this worry when she called him? She pushed his hand off her shoulder and turned to look away.

He let out a loud sigh.

"Detective, Chloe, I'm sorry," he said. "I got caught up in a little… family matter. I lost track of time."

"Family matter?" she scoffed. "I'm your family, our baby–our son– is your family, where the fuck were you when we needed you? Family matters… your family needed you at home and here at this hospital, but you weren't here Lucifer. You weren't here when we needed you." Her eyes stung with tears. She tried to move away from his hand but was unsuccessful, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and let her continue.

"What if I lost him? What if I had a miscarriage and you weren't here for me, Lucifer? For Trixie? She was so upset when you didn't come home last night." She felt the anger build up in her. "I gave you an out, Lucifer, you said you wanted to stay, but I guess the offer is still valid. You don't have to be here." She let out a sob.

He had no idea what to do. He sat in the hard-plastic chair staring blankly at the amazing woman in front of him. Had he really made her think that? That he didn't want to be around for her or their son or Trixie? It was all he wanted anymore, much to his surprise. He wanted to come home to his family, he wanted to help Trixie with her history homework, cook dinner for them, and go to sleep next to the only woman he'd ever loved. He hated himself for making her doubt that, even if just for a second.

"I know it's not an excuse, but I talked to my dad," he said barely above a whisper not know what else to say; honestly is the best policy he thought to himself. "I never would have missed this–ignored you– if I wasn't seriously preoccupied."

"What?" Chloe's head snapped towards him, her tears stopping in their tracks at his words.

"Yeah," He let out a small chuckle. "I would have bet my life that he wouldn't answer, but he did. And Chloe, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Preeclampsia

The words echoed in her head. That's what had been wrong, the pain in her stomach, the headaches, and massive nausea. Chloe watched from her perched spot on the hospital bed as Lucifer moved around the room collecting her things. She was being released after four days, Doctor Amari finally said she was well enough to go home. The pain in her stomach was gone, her blood pressure was down, and their son was fine. Their son. She still couldn't help but smile when she said or thought the words. Lucifer had been way too smug for her liking once the doctor had confirmed his theory.

She hadn't had the heart to scold him as he sat back in his chair arms crossed, and that infuriating grim across his face. She also noticed the small amount of tears pooling in his eyes, that observation she left alone. He would have just denied it vehemently and he would be extra careful in the future to make sure it didn't happen again, something she didn't want. She wanted him to be emotional with her, those moments were rare, but when they occurred she felt herself fall even more for him. The Devil could cry, who knew?

Lucifer once again gently nudged her back onto the bed as she moved to help him. The doctor instructed some choice medications, many future appointments and a massive reduction in her stress levels. That meant she was officially on maternity leave and confined to bed. Chloe wasn't supposed to work or worry. So, _"No more missing boyfriends."_ The doctor had scolded Lucifer upon their first meeting with a conscious Chloe. The adorable tint of pink to his cheeks almost made her forgive him entirely; almost.

They had only managed to talk about his meeting with his father for a few minutes before they had been interrupted by Trixie, promptly awakened by the loud voice of her mother, Dan quickly followed. They hadn't had a moment alone together since then, it had been a long four days. Lucifer once again refused to leave her side; he never left the hospital. Maze brought him a bag of clothes and toiletries, and he cleaned himself in the small bathroom of her hospital room, complaining loudly about the lack of space and water pressure. She had a constant tirade of visitors, Linda, Amenadiel, Dan, Ella, Trixie, and even Maze all had at least twelve hours of visiting time under their belt.

Lucifer flashed her a dazzling smile as he stuffed the last of her belongings into a suitcase, the bruise covering the right side of his face barely notable. Turned out, Maze and Amenadiel had not been able to find him. Maze tracked him down to a church, swearing up and down that the Devil was inside, but it was deserted. Lucifer had appeared on his own at the hospital shortly after she had fallen asleep, not long after, Amenadiel and Maze made it to the hospital to tell Chloe their failure. Upon arrival, Linda of all people had promptly punched him with a curse.

He had protested at first– whining about the loss of his greatest asset, but once he learned just how bad Chloe was, the danger their son was in, he begged for another. He felt extremely guilty, and he demanded to be punished for his absence. Maze had been more than happy to oblige, already socking up another punch when Amenadiel stopped her; reminding her that nothing she could do would be worse than whatever Chloe had in store for him. And he was right, what Chloe did was why worse.

The way she looked at him through the last four days was worse than anything he could have imagined. She claimed that everything was alright, that he was forgiven, talking with his father –God– was a good excuse. Lucifer knew deep down she didn't mean it so he'd been slowly working on trying to earn her favor and trust again. He was listening intently to everything the doctor and nurses said, writing it all down for good measure. He was constantly buzzing around her, fluffing her pillow, or massaging her feet. Whatever she needed; he was on in a flash. Water? He brought her the finest, purest, filtered water he could find. Another pillow? He appeared with several from Bed, Bath, and Beyond for her to choose from. He'd replaced the sheets on the bed that she kept complaining made her itch while she was in the shower. She returned to find the matters covered in a silk 250 thread count sheets. She didn't even want to know how much he was paying Patrick that week.

"Ready to go?" he asked the suitcase in one hand and a bag in another.

"Yes, I'm so ready to get out of here, I hate hospitals." She started to stand slowly.

"Hold on!" he stopped her again leaving the room. He appeared several seconds later with a wheelchair in front of him.

"No." she shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Doctor's orders I'm afraid, love, you need your rest. Your chariot awaits you." He gave her a short bow. She scoffed and with another shake of her head she sat down into the chair releasing a small groan. "Are you alright?" he knelt before her. "Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No, it's just my back. That mattress was terrible, now I know how you feel when I make you sleep on the couch." She smiled at him.

The first real smile he'd seen directed at him in days and it warmed his heart, his insides. He tilted his head up and put his lips onto hers, she gave him a single peck before withdrawing her lips.

"We should get going," she said looking away from him.

"Of course." he nodded standing up and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and their belongings.

The trip to the car was silent, as was the drive home. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he could tell by her posture that she wasn't in the mood. They pulled up to the house slowly, he parked in the driveway and they sat for several seconds. His hand tapped on his thighs nervously, wanting nothing more to reach out and grab her hand; a motion he knew wouldn't be welcomed right now, so he didn't.

"They're inside waiting for you." He broke the silence. "Dan, the urchin, Maze– everybody really. They wanted to throw you a welcome home dinner." He glanced at her. She had one hand on top of her stomach and the other resting on the door.

She sighed deeply, "I'm not really in the mood for people, I just want to go inside, take a shower, and sleep in my own bed."

He nodded his understanding.

"Do you want me to have them leave? I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, they're just worried about us is all. Plus, they've done so much for us over the last few days it wouldn't right to kick them out."

"Right," he took a deep breath and opened the car door beginning to step out.

"Lucifer?" he stopped at looked back at her. "What did your father tell you?" She could tell by his expression that it wasn't entirely good. His entire body stiffened and he seemed to be debating to himself.

"Now isn't the time." He motioned in the direction of the house. Chloe turned and saw Trixie running happily towards the car and the door was opened seconds later.

"Mom!" Trixie shouted grabbing Chloe into a hug.

"Monkey, I missed you." Chloe returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, and the baby too."

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Chloe joked.

"Here let me help you." Dan jogged to the car and offered his assistance. He had been relatively civil since finding out about the pregnancy much to Chloe's surprise. On the other hand, Lucifer and Dan were never in the same room together by themselves, and they didn't even look at each other when they were. Chloe knew something was up, she just didn't know what. Dan helped Chloe from her seat as Lucifer stood watching by the trunk of the car.

"Lucifer, do you need help?" She stopped halfway towards the house.

"No, I'm alright." He responded and waved her off. Chloe disappeared inside the house with Dan and Trixie. Lucifer watched from outside the window the greeting she was given. Everyone gave her a long hug, there were a lot of smiles and Lucifer felt out of place. He didn't belong there, in their celebration. He shut the trunk of the car and leaned against the car, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What he wanted more than anything was for everything to return to normal like it had been a few days ago before her hospital trip; he also wanted a damn drink.He had cut down his alcohol consumption tremendously since Chloe had banned it from the house. Only having a drink or two when he attended to business at Lux and was out of her sight.

Why hadn't she kissed him back? Sure she'd given him a peck, but that was it. A meeting of their lips for a second with no emotion behind it, almost like she felt she had no choice. He didn't understand. She had joked with him, given him a genuine smile… why then did he feel like an idiot for kissing her? They were no strangers to kissing, or intimacy in general– that's how they ended up with a child. However lately, it had been nonexistent.

He ran a hand down his face and made a mental note to bring up his feelings on this subject to Linda at their next session, oh, right, she wasn't a fan of his right now, she probably wouldn't want to have a session with him for a while, and he couldn't blame her. He hated himself too. Maybe he should get a new therapist, surely that thought wasn't a good one to have. He lifted himself to sit on top of the trunk and he leaned back against the window, his head on the roof.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice made him jump.

"Child!" He looked at Trixie. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that? Announce yourself, or else I'll get you a bloody bell."

"Sorry." She shrugged though she clearly looked unapologetic. "I brought some cake, triple chocolate." She placed a paper plate on his lap in the middle of which held a large slice of cake. "I thought you might like some."

"Come here," he made room on the trunk and patted the empty space next to him, Trixie climbed up and sat. "You've always been honest with me, so I need to ask you a question. Do you…" he paused, "think I'm bad?"

"What kind of bad?"

"Well, your mother is mad at me and I can't seem to make it better. I've been doing things for her, buying things for her and it's not working. I just… want her to like me again."

"So, you think because mommy doesn't like bad people and she doesn't like you right now that you must be bad?" Trixie looked up at him.

"That has to be it." He met her gaze. "I know I made a mistake, but nothing that I've done has been able to make up for it. What can I do?" Father look at him now, asking Chloe's offspring for advice on how to get back into her good graces.

"Sometimes, you just have to give it time. Like when mom found out that you were really the Devil, she needed time and space to get her thoughts together and be better."

"You think she needs space? I should leave?"

"No," Trixie frowned. "You left and it made her mad."

He nodded, "I hear you were quite upset as well."

This time Trixie didn't respond.

"I never met to hurt you or your mother. I just couldn't believe that your mum was doing what she was doing, it sort of scared me, she could have hurt herself and I don't know what I would have done."

"You should have told her that instead of leaving," Trixie whispered.

"You're right, I should have," he nodded again, "I promise that I won't leave like that again, you have my word."

"Pinky promise?" Trixie held up her pinky.

"A deal is a deal." And for the first time, Lucifer didn't hesitate to interlock their pinkies.

* * *

"Hold on." Lucifer rushed to her side of the bed and pulled the blankets back. She nodded gratefully and sat back into the bed, moving to rest on her back.

"Oh, I never thought I'd miss this old mattress." She closed her eyes with a smile.

"Right." He clamped his hands together. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Well…" she cracked open her eyes. "I wouldn't say no to one of your foot rubs."

"Your desire is my command." He sat at the foot of the bed and took her feet into his lap, rubbing her right one first.

"Lucifer, what did your dad say?"

He hesitated for several seconds; he had no idea how to tell her.

"Lucifer?" she prodded at his silence.

"He, uh," he sighed. "Just talked about a few things. You, the baby…"

"What did he say about the baby?" Her concern had certainly peeked now. The man had treated his son terribly– Chloe couldn't wait to meet him and give him a piece of her mind on the subject – so, what would he have to say about his grandson?

"He said that the little Nephilim would be special like we didn't know that already." Lucifer nodded to himself.

"That's it?"

"He said that he has plans for him." Lucifer slowly said.

"He said what?" she shouted. Lucifer gripped her feet to keep her still. "What plans?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you ask?"

Great, another reason for her to be mad at him, just what he needed.

"He tacked that on right before we parted ways. We mainly talked about what happened to me, my fall, and all that." Lucifer seemed to drift off as he recalled their conversation, staring at the wall. "He said he didn't regret what he did, I needed to be taught a lesson so he brought the hammer down, so to speak. He wasn't thrilled about what I did with mum, but understood why I did it, knew that I couldn't kill her or send her back to Hell."

"He also consoled me on some things, some feelings, but I'd rather not get into that bit." He resumed his treatment on her feet. "It was kind of nice actually. We aren't friends in the slightest and I haven't forgiven him, believe me, but I don't know." He sighed. "Now, that I'm a father, well not yet but –"

"You are a father." She corrected.

"I just can't understand why he did what he did. Why he would just throw me out like garbage. I could never see myself doing that to our Nephilim and in fact, I'd rather die than do anything of the sort."

"You're going to be a better father than he was, Lucifer, I already know that." She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to love our son, I know that you will, I see how you are with Trixie, you care for her. Did he happen to mention why I keep getting transported to Hell?"

"That one I think I figured out on my own." He turned to look at her. "As much as we might not like to admit, the Nephilim is part Devil as well as human and angel. He must be going there to escape, taking you with him, going to his other home."

Chloe frowned, "Other home? His only home is here, on Earth, with his… mortal celestial family."

"I don't know, maybe Hell is calling to him."

"What do you mean calling?"

"Hell needs a ruler," he explained. "And it can only be ruled by a celestial. It must've been reaching out for its ruler and when I didn't answer, he did."

"What happened the six years you were gone, while you were in LA?"

"My brothers and sisters took turns. Amenadiel did it for a while, so did Selaphiel, but when I went back, they stopped. Since I was making trips down there, there hasn't been a permanent ruler. Maybe I've been away too long." He stopped rubbing her feet.

"Lucifer, when I was back in Hell, Dromos and a few of the other demons were talking about coming for the baby. They said the he would be a better ruler than you."

"What?" He shouted, jumping to his feet with his eyes blazing. "Now who's hiding things."

"Don't you dare blaze at me!" she pointed a figure at him, the fire burnt out at her words. "I had a lot on my mind, I guess I was hoping that it wouldn't be true, but if Hell is calling to him… Lucifer, they almost got me last time. What if I don't get away the next?"

"There won't be a next time because from here on out this house is going to be like the damn bloody Silver City. You're going to be calm, happy, rested, and guarded 24/7."

"How do you plan on that? Look up our life in the dictionary and you'll find stress and chaos." Chloe said.

"By doing exactly what the doctor said. No more work, for you, just mind-numbing activities. You'll sleep whenever you like, eat whatever you like as long as it's frequent, and no more worrying your pretty little head, that's my job now."

"Lucifer…"

"I'll make a schedule." He began to pace next to the bed. "I'll call everyone up, make time slots to be with you. I'll have Patrick get everything we may need food and goods wise. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Doctor Linda will be willing to get everything else we may need for the baby."

"Lucifer…"

"I'll get with Maze and Amenadiel. Surely, Maze will know how to qualm her brother– but I may as well just kill him. This is the second time now he's directly disobeyed me, and I'm getting rather tired of it. Maze won't object, she never really liked him anyway. Amenadiel can help me figure out this whole transporting thing, make sure it doesn't happen again, a plan B."

"Lucifer!" Chloe shouted.

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"What?"

"He's kicking."

Lucifer was shocked that he immediately placed a hand on her stomach, and sure enough, the moment his hand touched her skin he felt three bumps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe shouldn't have been surprised by how fast Lucifer was able to mobilize everyone. Everyone had been called back to the house that night except for Dan, and Lucifer told them his theory and plans. Linda happily agreed to do any shopping for the baby, Chloe and Trixie. It was Amenadiel's job to gather supplies for Lucifer and Maze's trip. And Maze… Lucifer had a special plan for. She'd been ready to punch him, mid-swing when he quickly told her her task, handling Dromos. That mid-swing punch turned into an awkward embrace between the two old friends.

So, here Chloe sat, in bed with Linda watching another rom-com. She was going insane. As Lucifer had said, her days were mind-numbing. She wasn't allowed to do anything he deemed remotely close to paperwork –crossword puzzles, signing forms for Trixie's school, or even bills. He had taken over every thing true to his word. He had even banned her from watching true-crime TV; afraid she might jump into "detective mode" while watching them. Though she didn't agree with his methods, they seemed to be working.

Her blood pressure was down much to their delight and the doctor's, the baby hadn't done any transporting and her skin was even cooler to the touch. That last bit she worried about when she placed an ice pack on her back and it didn't immediately erupt into flames, but slowly melted instead. Lucifer claimed that when she relaxed, the baby did as well, meaning he had no reason to start fires or anything else. Looked like their son would thrive on chaos like his father.

As Linda shouted another, "You go girl!" at the screen, Chloe turned back to the website on her phone. Now, that they knew for sure that the baby was a boy, Chloe was putting together a list of names to run by Lucifer. She wanted everything to be ready the moment he was brought into the world, name, and nursery. Chloe often heard snippets of Lucifer and Maze's plan as he worked on the nursery. The wall had been painted a calming blue, all the furniture was put together, and all the baby supplies were organized neatly.

She hadn't been privy to what Lucifer and Maze were planning, Lucifer claiming that it wasn't exactly "baby appropriate" and he didn't want to stress her, therefore, the baby out. The only thing she knew was that it would require the Devil-Demon duo back in Hell for a period of time, and Maze was sharpening her many knives.

Due to the nature of their plans, and Trixie's limited knowledge of the celestial world, Chloe had decided that it would be best if she moved in with Dan temporarily. She was still over every day, talking with her mother and reading to her unborn brother. Those were Chloe's favorite moments. Right before Dan would be over to pick her up and it would be the three of them alone. Lucifer playing the piano as Chloe hugged Trixie tightly in her arms. He hadn't touched the piano at all since he moved in, crazy since he had insisted he needed one wherever he lived, but the last two weeks he had played for at least an hour a day. It calmed him, he said; made him feel at ease with everything that was going on.

It seemed their son enjoyed it as well, as she moved closer to her 27th week he was more and more active. He often kept her up at night with his constant moving and kicking, better than transporting her, she reasoned. But the moment Lucifer touched the piano keys he would settle down. It became a nightly occurrence that he would play before she planned on going to sleep, putting both mother and child to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked the moment Chloe moved to stand.

"I have to pee." She responded slowly walking out the room. She peeked into the nursery to find Lucifer on the floor folding clothes while Maze stabbed the open air with one of her knives.

"Then I'll cut his throat–no I'll chop off his head or should I torture him?" Maze wondered aloud.

"I don't care as long as he's gone. Do what you wish to him Mazikeen, just keep it away from my suit." Lucifer said. Maze nodded her response and swung the knife in a large motion.

"Do you have to do that in the house?" Chloe asked leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" Lucifer was by her side in a flash. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"Bed rest doesn't mean completely confined to bed; it just means rest," Chloe told him. He didn't seem to be swayed by her words. "I'm bored, Lucifer. Can't I at least sit in here with you guys?" She flashed him the puppy dog eyes Trixie used on Dan. "You're going on your trip to Hell soon, and well, I'm going to miss you." He found that hard to believe since she still hadn't treated him the same as before.

Sure the touches were more frequent and the kisses were getting longer, but they didn't feel the same to him. However when Chloe looked at him like that… he sighed. He couldn't deny her if he tried.

"Alright," he agreed. "But you stay seated and stay away from Maze's knives. The last thing I need is for you to get stitches." He took her hand and guided her to the rocking chair close to the window. She sat down and smiled at him, she was going to use that trick again later that night to try and get an episode of Law and Order on her TV screen.

"I'm done with these anyways," Maze stuffed the knife into her belt. "I was thinking of getting a sword, something bigger, you know. Flashy."

"Ohhh, I quite like that." Lucifer nodded. "A bigger problem needs a bigger blade."

"Here, here," Maze agreed with him. "I'm going to get one, I'll be back to tonight so we can go over the plan again before tomorrow."

"Get me one as well!" Lucifer told her, "Better safe than sorry."

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?" Chloe asked looking at Lucifer. Maze took this as her cue and hurriedly left the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I don't want to worry you. Maze and I have this completely handed, shouldn't take more than a few days."

"A few days? Lucifer?"

"You think I want to go back?" he knelt in front of her. "You think I want to return to Hell knowing that something could happen to you at any moment? I'm only doing this because I have to, for you and our son. You know that, right?"

Chloe nodded knowing if she spoke her emotions would get the best of her. She could already feel the tears pooling in her eyes and treading down her cheeks.

"I'll be honest, I'm a tad surprised you're so upset that I'm going. You haven't been my biggest fan lately…:

"Lucifer," She chuckled through the tears, "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you to go. What if something happens to you? I can't raise him on my own."

"You wouldn't ever have to do that, darling. You have Maze, Linda, Amenadiel, and Detective Douche, they'd all be here for you."

"I don't want them, I want you."

He cupped her cheeks and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I promised your current offspring that I would never leave again and I'll make you the same promise. I will be back, don't doubt that for a second."

"Tonight… can it just be us? No one else." Chloe asked.

"Of course." He nodded. He helped her from the chair and back to bed. He shooed everyone out of the house, Maze and Linda promising to be back in the morning, Amenadiel later in the day after he picked up Trixie. He shut the door behind them and double-checked to make sure it was locked. He wasn't taking any chances. A part of him was hoping Chloe would be asleep by the time he returned back to the bedroom, but she was not. Instead, she laid covered under the large comforter with a piece of paper between her hands.

"How'd you manage to sneak that?" He asked getting comfortable next to her.

"I have my ways." She smiled at him. "Before you go, I was thinking that we could discuss names."

"Names?" He frowned. Since his small fight with Amenadiel, he hadn't given it another thought.

"Well, yeah. We can't just call him 'he' or 'prince of Hell' his entire life."

"But both are entirely truthful."

"Lucifer…"

He leaned back against the mattress and looked up at the ceiling in thought. He wasn't sure if he was ready to discuss names if he was being honest with himself. Something about actually naming the baby made it more… real. Realer than the protruding stomach on his partner as she stared at him waiting for him to answer.

"Darling," he paused, "I'm sure whatever you name you choose will be perfectly alright."

"Wait, what?" She looked at him in disbelief. "You don't want to help me pick a name?"

"Do fathers do that?"

"What…"

"I mean, dad gave me my first name and then took it away, but it was mum who actually called me Lightbringer. Then humanity gave me other names; Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, even Lucifer was somewhat imposed on me, though I rather liked that one, obviously."

"Names are important, Lucifer. They give you an identity, they make you-"

"Real?" he interrupted her.

She nodded, "Look, we don't have to do this now, but soon, okay?"

"Okay." He finally turned to look at her. "I'm going to miss you." He reached over and cupped her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

"And I, you." She smiled.

* * *

Chloe sat in the nursery rocking gently in the chair underneath. They had left that morning geared and prepared for battle, _"I'll be back for your appointment on Tuesday, Detective, I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ He was not back by Tuesday, or Wednesday or Thursday. Lucifer's promise of a couple of days had turned into a week and a half. They'd heard nothing from the duo since they left. On day five Chloe begged Amenadiel to go down there, see what was happening, make sure that Lucifer and Maze were okay, but he wouldn't.

Amenadiel said he was just as worried about his brother and the demon as she was, but he refused to go down and be caught in the crossfire. There was no reason for Charlie to lose his father too. That had sent her into a fit of tears. Linda had to physically remove him from the house before Chloe could even begin to calm down. They told Dan and Trixie that the duo was away on business, somewhere they couldn't be reached. Dan, only seeing the worst in Lucifer was outraged.

" _Of course he leaves now when you're so close to your due date. He realizes that right? He's abandoning you and this time his child."_

While Dan had cursed, Trixie was more hopeful.

" _He promised he'd be back mom, and I know he will. We did a pinky promise and everything, you can't break those, it's impossible."_

The baby seemed to be picking up on his mother's distress, back to setting anything cold on fire and keeping her up at night. Chloe had to throw away the pillow Lucifer had just bought her when one night she flipped it over and it was too cool. The fire alarm went off, Linda ran in with a fire extinguisher and she didn't have a single mark on her but was frustrated as hell. She just wanted them back.

"Have you felt the baby kick lately?" Linda asked cutting carrots for their dinner that night.

"Not really, not since Lucifer left."

The baby seemed to be indulging his devilish ways, keeping her up at night, setting fires, and keeping her invincible, but he had stopped kicking her. If it wasn't for the constant implosions, she might've thought something was wrong with him. Since their conversation and his departure, she had been slowly compiling a list of probable names. Many of the names were biblical, she wasn't sure that Lucifer would like that, but he had basically passed her the baton. She could pick anything, he trusted her judgment. She was glad she had a new project to keep her busy in his absence, for every day longer that he was gone, she began to think there was less of a chance of him coming home

* * *

Three weeks. It took three weeks before they came home. Chloe was about ready to doze off for her afternoon nap when she smelt it, sulfur. It was overwhelming, pulling her out of her daze and making her jump up. She stopped mid-way on the stairs when she saw the state they were in. Both Maze and Lucifer looked like Hell. They were covered in burns, blood, ash, and dirt. Maze had collapsed on the couch before Chloe made it down the stairs. Lucifer stood in the middle of the living room, still wearing his Devil face and, breathing hard; leaning on the sword in his right hand. He took one look at her and Lucifer fell as well. Both exhausted physically and mentally.

Linda and Amenadiel patched them up as well as they could. Maze seemed to have sustained most of the injuries; half of her body was covered in new scars and a deep gash in her right thigh made the therapist extremely worried. Lucifer seemed to be in better shape but his condition was harder to ascertain as his Devil form stayed for several hours after their return. Besides a few cuts, they couldn't tell what was new or old. His entire body was red, scarred and bloody, not even Amenadiel knew what was normal for his brother, not having spent a lot of time with the Devil.

Despite her worse appearance, Maze was the first to awaken. She told them everything that had happened. They had arrived in Hell and were quickly met by an army put together by Dromos.

" _Right, and what is with all this, huh, Dromos?" Lucifer asked motioning to the army of demons in front of him. They had just arrived at the gates of Hell when they were ambushed. This army was smaller than his last rebellion, most of the demons seemed to have realized that Lucifer wasn't to be messed with, but the army was still large. "Haven't you learned your lesson?" Maze stood behind Lucifer with her swords at the ready._

" _Give us the prince, Devil, and all of this will go away." Dromos stepped forward from his group. "It's clear you don't want to be here, fine, but we need a ruler. Your heir will be just fine, better even, a new prince and king for a thousand millennia."_

" _How dare you?" Lucifer roared allowing himself to turn, his wings stretching out behind him. "You'll not lay a finger on my son Dromos, or anyone of you! So, if you value your pathetic little existences, I suggest you back off and beg for penance, for I won't be as forgiving this time around, but I may make an exception for those who beg."_

_No one took the bait as Lucifer had hoped._

" _Last chance, my King." Dromos spat the words. "Give us the babe, or else."_

" _Well, then, I guess I choose or else." Lucifer smirked._

_The army behind Dromos began to advance, rushing towards the duo standing underneath the arch. Maze tossed one of her swords to Lucifer, "Make sure Dromos doesn't disappear." He told her._

"We didn't fight alone." Maze reassured the three worried faces looking at her. She gingerly took another sip of water and moaned in pleasure. "Where there's a rebellion, there's loyalists. Soon another group appeared, taking Dromos' men from behind, surprising them. Demons loyal to Lucifer yelled as they battled for their king."

"What happened next?" Linda asked leaning forward in her seat.

"And then we fought."

_Lucifer spun around, his movement decapitating a demon trying to sneak behind him._

_"There's too many," Lucifer said spitting out blood._

_Maze grunted as she shoved her sword through a chest. "They just keep coming." Maze agreed backing up to be closer to Lucifer, they were back to back. "Where's Dromos?"_

" _I don't know!" Lucifer looked frantically through the crowd._

" _If we get him, this might all be over." Maze speared another demon._

" _Make an example of him." Lucifer nodded in agreement, "New plan, find and apprehend Dromos."_

"It must have been days mortal time before we found him, but it felt like years for us. We found him and a small group– maybe thirty or so protecting him as he tried to do a possession. Lucifer had put protections in place after the first rebellion to make it practically impossible for him to do, it was his struggle that allowed us to find him. We killed his bodyguards and grabbed Dromos."

"Tell me you killed him." Chloe's voice was deep. Dromos had threatened her son, her family, and Lucifer, she wanted him dealt with.

"Oh, no," Maze smiled. "We did better than that. I was right, once we captured Dromos the others fell in line, bowing as if they hadn't just tried to kill Lucifer or take over his kingdom. He was furious. We beat Dromos to his knees and pulled a move out of Pontius Pilate's book."

"You crucified him?" Amenadiel looked at her with a gasp.

"Uh-huh." The smile on Maze's face grew wider. "With celestial chains and nails."

"That's why Lucifer had me 'borrow' metal from the Silver City. That was his plan all along." Amenadiel said.

"Yup." Maze nodded.

"I don't understand." Chloe looked between the two.

"Demons can't touch metal forged in the Silver City, so by Lucifer using that to bind Dromos…" Amenadiel started

"It causes him immense pain and guarantees that he won't be released– by a demon anyways– not that we need to be worried about an angel freeing him. I wanted to kill him, but Lucifer said this was better." Maze continued disappointment evident in her voice.

"It shows that I won't be merciful anymore to those who dare to cross me, I don't see another rebellion happening any time soon." Lucifer finished. Chloe who was sitting right next to him hadn't even seen him move.

"Lucifer!" She bent down and kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss with gusto, to Hell with the pain that it was causing him, he needed to do this. "It's over? It's all over?" Chloe asked.

"It is, indeed, my love."


	12. Chapter 12

"Now, tell me…" he gripped her cheeks with his hands and smiled. Looking her in the eyes, "What is it that you truly desire?"

There was a long pause, a minute passed before she sighed.

"I don't know!" Chloe shouted turning back to the aisle around her. Lucifer sighed and dropped his hands to his side. Chloe had perfected her puppy-eyes by now and had used them to get Lucifer to take her to the 7/11 down the block from their house. She was craving something, but unsure of what she wanted. Did she want salty? Sweet? Maybe something spicy? As Chloe's dilemma plagued her, Trixie had no such issues. The counter was already full of the enormous amount of goodies she had picked out; candy, chips, doughnuts, and soda piled high in front of the bored-looking cashier.

It was past midnight so they were the only ones in the store, the only reason Chloe allowed herself to take her time. The one thing she truly wanted was to get out of the house, she was going crazy being cooped up inside, only leaving for doctor's appointments; she knew Lucifer was just being overly cautious, but it still drove her crazy. Her food craving was real though, what eight-month pregnant woman didn't have cravings? But since the possibilities were endless… she had no idea what she wanted. She grabbed a bag of caramel M&M's in one hand, and a bag of Fritos in another.

"At this point, it might be better for me to buy the entire store," Lucifer grumbled as Chloe put both bags back and Trixie added to her pile. "Why don't you take a page out of the child's book? She literally can't stop picking."

"It has to be perfect," Chloe told him. "Once he's born, there's no more late-night trips to the store, Lucifer. Dan and I barely left the house for the first two weeks with Trixie." Chloe eyed her daughter to make sure she was okay.

"But if we hired a nanny…"

She sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to get into the argument with him again. He had first suggested it once his injuries from Hell had healed, he would need to spend a little more time in down there and he didn't want to leave Chloe alone with a baby. So, a nanny was his compromise. Their son would be taken care of and both parents could go back to work sooner rather than later.

"I won't have a stranger raising my son, and besides, nannies are for parents that don't have time for their children," Chloe said.

"But we are rich parents."

"But do you have time for your son?" This time she glared at him. He knew anything besides the right answer would send him back into the doghouse he had just crawled out of.

"Of course." He smiled. "I have all the time in the world."

"Then shut up, and help me pick." It was an order that Lucifer decided not to fight against for once. Chloe was clearly not in the mood; her brain starting to panic and jump as her due date edged closer. Two weeks. Two weeks and they'd get to hold their son, she couldn't wait. He stood next to her with his hands buried in his pockets and viewed the many brightly colored packages in front of him.

"You know I've always been fond of the cool ranch puffs myself," he said grabbing one of the blue bags off the peg.

"Eh, I'm not in the mood for cool ranch." She took the bag from him and put it back.

"Well, maybe I am." He grabbed it back and opened the bag, popping one in his mouth. "Will you please decide? As much I love making Detective Douche–Dan– miserable, sending him a sleep-deprived sugar-high urchin is rather cruel. We need to get her to bed." Lucifer said motioning to the pre-teen still running around the store.

"Okay, but what if I chose chips and then want chocolate?"

He almost laughed until he saw the look on her face, apparently, she wasn't joking. This was an actual "what if" for his beautiful partner.

"Detective, you can have anything your heart desires, anything at all. So, please, just make a decision. If it's not what you desire, then we'll take from the urchin and I'll replace it later, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded firmly. She let out a final sigh before grabbing a Twix and a small bag of Lime Lays.

"Child, we're leaving now!" Lucifer called out gently taking Chloe's hand and together they walked to the register.

After five minutes of ringing, "Your total is $113."

"Oh, wow, Trixie, babe this is too much." Chloe turned to her daughter.

"Nonsense! I'm just happy to be able to leave." Lucifer collected the bags off the counter in his arms and led the way out of the store

* * *

Chloe smiled as she watched all the happiness around her. It was Charlie's first birthday party and what a celebration it was. Linda and Amenadiel threw a modest party for their son, there were only a few people Chloe didn't know, mostly from the various mommy groups Linda was in. The proud mother was currently talking to Ella while holding Charlie who was dressed in an adorable little sailor outfit. That had been Chloe's favorite part of early motherhood, dressing Trixie up in adorable cheeky outfits, she absolutely couldn't wait to do that again.

Chloe watched Lucifer stand awkwardly by himself at the snack table, he was picking at the food presented on the trays, an empty plate in his hand. Her suspicions were correct when he didn't find anything remotely appetizing for himself, he threw the plate away. He had kept to himself most of the day, avoiding the mothers and their infants. He'd only talked to the people in their group of friends, and the only child he interacted with was Trixie. Of course, as Lucifer had stated multiple times his charms couldn't be turned off. Chloe giggled in amusement as Linda's guests walked up to him and engaged him in conversation, he shooed them all away quickly, faster if they had a child with them.

"Luci, have you tried this magical food?" Amenadiel walked up to Lucifer with a full plate, "It's absolutely divine, I should speak to father about serving it in the Silver City." Amenadiel held up a forkful of yellow macaroni. "They call it 'Mac & Cheese'. It's delightful, my favorite human food so far besides pizza."

"Yes, brother, I've had cheesy pasta before, while delicious it's loaded with carbs, I'd watch out if I were you," Lucifer responded folding his arms.

"Carbs?" Amenadiel looked at him.

"Lucifer!" Linda approached the two brothers. Amenadiel placed a hand to the top of Charlie's head and smiled. "Hold him, won't you? My arms are tired." Linda motioned for Lucifer to take Charlie.

"I think not, doctor." Lucifer stepped back, "I just got these dry cleaned."

"I'll take him!" Chloe said taking Charlie from Linda, "You go mingle, Auntie Chloe can watch the birthday boy." Charlie cooed as his parents walked out to talk to the other guests. "You better get used to this Lucifer; this is your future."

"Children? I'm aware. Ours will be here shortly."

"Well, yes, but I meant birthday parties." Chloe motioned to the party around them. "They happen every year, and it's always fun. The number of guests grows, so does the amount of candles, but the cake stays the same and the presents tend to get more expensive. I remember when a Barbie Doll was a sufficient enough present." Chloe smiled.

"How about a deal then, yes? You plan these soirees and I'll pay for it. Seems fair, no?"

"Lucifer," Chloe sighed, "It's not that one-sided. As the father, it's your job to be involved in all activities regarding our son. If I can carry him for nine months and spend hours in labor, you can help plan a birthday party once a year."

Lucifer nodded, "Why is he staring at me?" He looked warily at the child.

"He likes you, here," Ignoring his protests Chloe placed Charlie in Lucifer's arms, the adult looked terrified. "Say hi to your uncle Charlie." Charlie raised a chubby little hand and touched Lucifer's face.

"He's sticky," Lucifer grumbled.

"Holding him for five minutes won't kill the Devil, will it? Now stop whining."

Lucifer mumbled something under his breath that Chloe couldn't catch. Lucifer was standing completely still as Charlie ran his hands over his uncle's features.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Lucifer asked, "Oh, bloody hell, what is that smell?" His nose wrinkled and he held Charlie away from his suit. "It smells." He told Chloe.

"So, change his diaper."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Chloe frowned at him, "Lucifer… have you never changed a baby before?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she was curious.

"How in the world am I supposed to know how to do that? They don't exactly have babies in Hell, children go straight to the Silver City."

"Bottle-feeding? Changing? Burping? Lucifer, do you know any of these?" Her heart sank as he shook his head. Her due date was in two weeks and Lucifer had no idea how to care for a baby, he had a lot to learn and quickly.

* * *

"Now, what comes out next is the afterbirth…"

Lucifer stared in horror at the woman in front of him. After seeing him interact with Charlie cluelessly, Chloe had told him he needed to learn a lot of basics. So, she had Lucifer and Maze join a last-minute parenting class to help prepare for the baby. While Maze had limited experience due to helping with Charlie, Lucifer had none and since both would be interacting with the soon-to-be-born child, Chloe insisted that they both take the class. Lucifer had never actually been around a newborn baby, by the time he returned from Hell Charlie had grown out of the newborn phase and was larger than the last time his uncle had seen him.

The incident at Charlie's party was proof that Lucifer didn't know how to care for a baby, as he hurriedly handed her Charlie when his diaper needed changing. However, he wouldn't be able to walk out on his own child or hand him off for someone else to change him, Lucifer had realized this shortly later and so he hadn't protested to the class. He would be alone with his son, and he needed to be prepared.

They sat together in a pair of metal chairs inside a rec room currently watching a birthing video. The video would be paused as the instructor made comments on the process. Lucifer was absolutely horrified, he knew the process wasn't exactly clean or easy, but he hadn't thought it was that bad. Maze watched in awe at the screen, her mouth open and her eyes glued to the video. Her comments attracted eyes from the people around them. Finally, the video was over and the lights were turned back on. The next portion of the class was a hands-on practice. They were given a plastic baby and a small pile of diapers to put on. Both looked down in confusion at the items.

"Have you done this before?" Lucifer asked.

"No, but I've seen Linda do it." Maze picked up one of the diapers and turned it around in her hands. "I think…" she opened the diaper. "Yes of course, then you slip the baby through the holes… and then voila!" Maze held up the doll, the diaper promptly slipping off.

"How does it stay on?" Lucifer asked picking it back up.

"I'm not sure." Maze looked around them, "Look." She pointed to the couple next to them.

"Seems that these are supposed to be sticky," Lucifer fiddled with the tags on the diapers, "They come off!"

Maze took the diaper from him and placed it back onto the doll, using the tabs and it was securely fastened. "We did it!" Maze held up the doll to the passing instructor.

"It's backward." Was her response.

"How are we supposed to tell that?" Lucifer glared at her.

"You know what, here." The instructor handed him a pile of diapers. "Take these home and practice, it looks like you'll need it."

"I beg your pardon!" Lucifer watched as the woman walked away. "I guarantee you that there's a special place in Hell for that vile woman." Maze nodded her agreement.

* * *

Chloe yawned and moved onto her side, covering her face with a blanket. It was eleven at night, and Lucifer was keeping her up with the light. He had gotten a book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting,_ that Linda recommended to him, and surprisingly, he was almost finished with it. Although it was a little late to be reading that book, Chloe was happy that Lucifer had an interest in what was happening to her and their baby. He hadn't put it down since he got back from the bookstore. It was uncharacteristic of him to be that quiet and absorbed in a book, of all things.

"You know, I was quite disgusted in that class today," he said turning another page. "But after reading this, I have to admit, my Father while quite cruel in creating this process managed to end it with something… fruitful." He put the book down on the table next to him. "Have you done this Lamaze before?"

"Just the breathing aspect," Chloe answered from underneath the blanket.

"Oh." He went silent for a minute. "What was it like with the urchin?"

That certainly got her attention. Chloe sat up and looked at him, he was looking at her quizzically.

"It was hard." Chloe nodded, "But one of the best moments of my life. Those twelve hours in labor were excruciating and I felt like I was going to rip in two, but holding her in my arms made it completely worth it."

He nodded, "And what did Dan do? While you were busy pushing life into the world."

"Dan…" she paused. "Missed a lot of it. He was stuck on a case, but he showed up last minute, right when Trixie was born. So the important part I guess."

"The whole thing seems like it's rather important."

"It is, it is." Chloe nodded reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm glad you feel that way. It's nice to know my partner – that you– will be there with me."

"I'm just glad we have a few more weeks to prepare…" he stopped when she yawned. "I'm sorry, am I keeping you awake?"

"Just a little bit," her head rested into the pillow behind her.

"I'll finish this downstairs, get some rest." He placed a kiss to her forehead and go out of bed.

* * *

"Damn…" Lucifer wrapped a paper towel around the cut on his hand. He'd finished the book an hour ago and took a look around the living room; unpadded corners, open electrical sockets, this house was a death trap for a small child. He'd spent the last hour Nephilim-proofing the house, making sure it would be safe for him. Lucifer had been attaching cabinet locks when the screwdriver slipped and nicked his hand, resulting in a blood-soaked paper towel. If Chloe made him vulnerable, he was frightened of what the baby might make him.

"Lucifer?"

He turned to find Trixie standing in her pajamas staring at him from the doorway to the living room.

"What are you doing up?" He walked towards her.

"What's wrong with your hand? Are you okay?" He let her grab his hand and examine it.

"It's just a cut." He told her.

"Sit down, I'll get the band-aids."

He nodded and did as she asked. Trixie disappeared and came back a few minutes later holding a box of band-aids and a small white tube. She grabbed his hand, a tube of Neosporin, and applied it as her parents had done for her so many times before.

"Do you think mom will still love me? Once the baby is born." She smoothed the edges of the band-aid. He was thrown off by her question. He had no idea why she would be seeking solace from him of all the people she could turn to instead.

"Of course she will. Your mother loves you very much, and that's nothing you should doubt at all, urchin." He assured her. "Human hearts seem to be able to expand and hold many people inside. Your mother didn't stop loving you when she started loving me, did she?"

"No." Trixie shook her head.

"And reason stands that she won't when the baby is born."

"Since you're the devil, does that mean he will be too?"

"No, not at all." He took her hands into his. "He'll be just like you."

"And he won't hurt mom? I've seen some movies and… the baby always hurts the mom when the devil is the dad."

"And have I hurt your mum?"

She shook her head again, "No, you haven't."

"So, why would I start now?"

Trixie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he was slowly getting used to affection from her it still surprised him. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trixie lifted her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this adorable moment but…" Lucifer broke the hug to turn and look at Chloe. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Are you alright?" Lucifer stood from the chair.

"My water just broke, he's not coming in two weeks, he's coming now."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer sat silently, watching Chloe as she finally got a moment to rest. The doctors had told him that Chloe was in the active labor stage and that he would be holding son by the end of the night. It was torture for him. Watching Chloe scream and moan from the pain and not being able to do anything about it, it was driving the devil insane. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He had been excited when the doctor talked about an epidural, a prospect of her pain lessening, but Chloe declined it. She had gotten an epidural with Trixie and always regretted it, she wanted to do this one differently. While he was unhappy that she would choose to be in pain, he supported her entirely.

He got her as many ice cubes as she wanted, held her hand, and comforted her with his words to the best of his abilities. He was glad when she was finally in a place to doze off, she seemed to be more peaceful and in less pain.

He sighed and leaned back into his armchair.

They were supposed to have two more weeks to prepare, he had only just baby-proofed the house last night, there were so many things he wanted to do before the grand arrival. He was supposed to attend a couple more baby classes with Maze, he wasn't ready yet. There was no way he was.

Chloe had been so focused on getting to the hospital and in so much pain that she hadn't protested when Lucifer requested a private room for her. He was prepared to pay any amount, he wanted the best for Chloe and their son, he demanded the most expensive room the hospital had that would suit their need. They didn't disappoint. The room had a dimming switch–currently set on low–, comfortable chairs that didn't hurt his back, and a larger better-quality mattress for Chloe. The single bathroom had a largel shower, for which he was grateful for, and a flat-screen TV.

Trixie was sitting on the loveseat in front of the muted TV, she had refused to leave her mother. Dan, Linda, and Chloe had all attempted to get her to go back with her father, but she wouldn't relent. Personally, Lucifer didn't want her to go, he didn't want to be alone, in case something happened. He liked having her there to talk to, someone to help settle his nerves as they waited.

"Oh!" Chloe moaned sitting up as quickly as she could.

"Mom?" Trixie rushed over.

"Another contraction?" Lucifer stood and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think?" she snapped at him.

"Just breathe, darling, and –"

"If you tell me to breathe one more time, Lucifer, I swear–" She was cut off midsentence by another wave of pain.

"I'm getting the doctor!" Trixie shouted running from the room.

"I can get you some ice." Lucifer began to turn.

"No, I don't want ice. I want him out!" She groaned again.

"Alright, let's take a look!" The doctor said walking into the room. "Lift your legs for me, Hun." The doctor raised the footrests on the bed and helped Chloe place her feet into them. She lifted the gown and examined Chloe.

"It's okay, mom." Trixie smiled grabbing Chloe's other hand.

"Congratulations, you're at ten centimeters! Let's get this baby out." The doctor said.

"I need to push now!" Chloe gripped squeezing the two hands holding her own.

"Remember to breathe, Chloe, it's very important." The doctor told her beginning to move things around the room. Lucifer watched as the room suddenly imploded with medical personal, nurses rushing in all holding different things. One wheeled in a clear bassinet for the baby, another walked in with fresh linen, and more with items he couldn't recognize. Chloe was breathing hard, her eyes closed as she concentrated, her hand crushing his as she pushed.

"Wow, someone's ready to meet mom and dad." The doctor said. "I see crowning."

The world around him went silent. Lucifer watched intently as Chloe opened her mouth in a scream, but he heard nothing. He didn't hear the beeping of machines, the doctor and nurses talking, the words Trixie said to her mom. He couldn't choose where to look; at Chloe's glowing face or the place his son was supposed to enter the world. He placed a kiss to her sweaty forehead and moved so he could get a better view. He felt Chloe grip his hand so hard he thought she might actually break it, she was certainly strong enough. At that very moment, he saw a small figure emerge from his beautiful partner. And from the mouth of a babe came a cry.

* * *

"He's perfect," Chloe whispered holding the small blue bundle. She kissed the small head covered in black hair and smiled at Lucifer. Her eyes held tears, whether from the pain or happiness he didn't know, though he suspected the latter. Their son had been born at 6.9 pounds, completely healthy, and normal looking to the relief of them both.

No one had seen the baby yet besides those present at his birth, Chloe wanted to spend as much time together as possible before the room was filled with visitors. Trixie sat happily next to her mother and brother, lightly touching the small feet.

"Lucifer," Chloe said.

"Hm?" He glanced up from the baby to Chloe.

"Here, you haven't held him yet." Chloe began moving the infant to him.

"What if I drop him?" Lucifer asked suddenly unsure of his own strength. "Or the opposite? What if I crush him?"

"Lucifer, I highly doubt you'll do either," Chloe assured him. "You'll feel better once you hold him, trust me." Before he could make another protest the baby was placed in his arms and Lucifer froze. He didn't want to make the wrong move, wake him or worse hurt him; despite Chloe's assurances, he knew either scenario was possible.

"Was I that small, mom?" Trixie asked her mom.

"Yes," Chloe nodded placing a hand on Trixie's head. "Right when you were born, the smallest thing I'd ever seen."

Lucifer couldn't focus on the conversation between mother and daughter, his attention focused solely on the baby in his arms. The babe looked just like him, black curly hair and lightly tanned skin; the Nephilim looked absolutely normal, just like his cousin, though Lucifer swore he saw a halo when the light hit him just right. He jumped slightly when a small pair of matching dark eyes met his own.

"Oh, look at him!" Lucifer jumped again at the new noise. His son was suddenly taken from his arms by the source of the voice, Linda.

"He's amazing, Luci." Amenadiel smiled down at his nephew. Lucifer watched a small fist make its way out of the blanket.

"He looks just like his dad," Chloe said placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, she had felt him tense the moment the baby had been taken from him.

"He does, he's so cute." Linda nodded in agreement.

Lucifer stood quickly when he heard his son let out a small cry, "You're scaring him!" He took him from Linda and held him protectively to his chest.

"I am not!" Linda protested, "I'm just crooning over my adorable nephew. He and Charlie are going to be the best of friends. Have you named him yet?"

"Then why would he cry? I heard him!" Lucifer's eyes flared red.

"Okay, okay, Linda and Amenadiel can you take Trixie and…" Chloe motioned towards the door. The three left the room quickly and Chloe turned her attention towards the two most important men in her life. Lucifer had his back against the wall, his eyes still flaming red and their son held firmly in his arms against his chest. "Lucifer," Chloe said slowly. "You know they would never hurt him, he's alright."

"He cried." Lucifer glanced down.

"Babies cry, Lucifer, it's what they do. Bring him here." Chloe opened her arms. Chloe watched as he looked down again and the blaze in his eyes went out. Lucifer's hand touched the small face and he sighed before taking a small step towards her.

"You won't take him, will you?"

She almost laughed, but his face stopped her; he looked completely vulnerable and worried. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been concerned with how Lucifer might interact with the baby. She was afraid he wouldn't bond with him, maybe he would even bolt the moment he laid eyes on the boy. Instead, he had done the exact opposite; changing into his devil form the moment he thought his son was in danger, almost needlessly. Verbally asking if she was going to take his son away from him, she almost burst into tears at those words.

Lucifer slowly put the baby in her arms, hesitantly, and he sat next to her on the bed, his hand still on the baby's arm, refusing to let him go entirely. "I would never take him from you." Chloe gave Lucifer's bicep a reassuring squeeze.

"You wouldn't?"

"Never." Chloe smiled at him. "He's your son just as much as mine, and I know you're feeling protective, but you have to be careful. Okay? Your devil face…" she trailed off.

"You think it would scare him?" Lucifer asked beating himself on the inside. Of course, it would. The boy's own mother fled for a month after seeing it, what chance would an innocent babe have?

"I don't know," Chloe said. "But I don't want to take any chances with him, he's only an hour old." They fell silent. The baby cried again, Chloe shushed him gently and pushed back her gown, lifting him up to her chest to feed.

"Chloe?" he whispered. "The doctor's question is making me think, what is his name? I'm assuming you have one?" Lucifer gently ran a finger through the thin black curls.

"I have one," Chloe nodded patting the small back. "I don't know if you'll like it though."

"What? Is one of my brother's name? Because then you'll be right, my answer is no."

"Not exactly…"

"But then again I do like some of my brothers, let me guess it."

"I want to name him after you," Chloe said before he could speak again.

"Lucifer? Isn't that a bit odd? Why, he'll be teased."

"Not Lucifer." Chloe bit her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't throw a fit.

"What then? I mean…. Oh…" His mouth opened at the implication.

"We don't have to; I mean we can come up with something else."

He paused, "Do you really want to name him that? I mean you could choose any name, are you sure? There are millions of others to choose from."

She nodded, "I do, I really do." She smiled down at their son tears pooling in her eyes.

"Alright then. I did say you could name him whatever, but I wasn't expecting that." He took a deep breath.

"I think it fits him perfectly," She looked back up at Lucifer. "Samael John."

* * *

Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off him, off his son, off Samael. The name left a bitter taste on his tongue, but the more he looked at the small bundle the more it seemed to fit. 'Sammy' as Trixie had dubbed him hadn't left his father's sight. Lucifer accompanied him as every nurse and doctor examined him, to every test, and even as he rested in his mother's arms. Despite being two weeks early, Samael was perfectly healthy, although his birth weight was a little low. All of the powers he possessed in the womb had seemingly disappeared. He hadn't sent any fires, no transportation, and Chloe was no longer invincible, they found this out when she got a paper cut while filling out paperwork.

He found himself constantly looking Samael over, making sure he had all his fingers and toes. Chloe had laughed at him when he counted twenty digits out loud, she said it was adorable. Lucifer simply thought he was taking care of his son, making sure he was all there. He hadn't let anyone else hold Samael besides his mother and sister, everyone else could only look. Lucifer had held him up in the window for everyone else to see. Ella, Maze, Linda, and Amenadiel all waved and talked through the window at the new edition. Lucifer didn't even want them inside the room, he locked the door and shook his head at their several attempts to enter the room. Chloe had just waved at them from her place on the bed.

Lucifer wasn't exactly sure what he was afraid of, but he knew that he was. He was terrified of all the possibilities, that a demon would appear from the shadows and grab his son. Afraid that Sammy would suddenly fall ill and perish for that if that happened, he would never see his son again. Chloe would one day, they would be reunited in a place he wasn't allowed anywhere near. Could that even happen? Sammy's dad was the devil, and his grandfather was God, wouldn't be the craziest thing in the world for him to be immortal.

"Shh, shhh." Lucifer crooned as Samael let out a small cry. "Don't wake your mother, she's barely been asleep." He scooped the child up from the bassinet and patted his back as he had seen Chloe do earlier. Lucifer walked over to the window and stopped, the moonlight shining down on them and Lucifer saw the halo again. Halos weren't real, Lucifer knew that of course, a figment of some writer's imagination, yet that's what he saw. A round aura of light surrounding the infant's head. Lucifer hoped that meant his son was only good, that he held no malice in his tiny body.

"I didn't think I was ready for you," Lucifer spoke softly looking down at his son. "Don't tell your mother but I had doubts that you were mine, I mean, it's never happened before. Just looking at you… how could something so horrible and evil make something as innocent as you? Yet you look like me. You have my hair, my eyes, but you have your mummy's nose." He touched Samael's small nose for effect. "I'm afraid that something could hurt you. That I could hurt you. Your mother says that's not possible, but she's underestimated me before."

"I don't want to hurt you, I truly don't. I want to keep you safe, protect you, as well as your mother and sister." He rocked him gently. "I can't promise that nobody will hurt you, that would be a lie which I don't do, however, if someone does, they'll be punished. That I can promise you." Lucifer smiled as Samael opened his eyes to stare back at his father.

"I don't understand." Lucifer choked on his words. "I don't understand how my father, your grandfather, did what he did to me. There's nothing you could ever do that would make me cast you out, punish you for all eternity or pretend you don't exist." Lucifer closed his eyes.

He was fighting his devil face, trying to keep it at bay, the last thing he wanted to do was show it to his newborn son. He could feel as it turned, giving in to his emotional state– feeling shameful of himself and waited for the inevitable cry, but it didn't come. Lucifer opened his red eyes and looked down at his son. Samael didn't seem frightened at all. Instead, he held his gaze on his father as much as a six-hour baby could. Lucifer was surprised when not only did Samael not cry at his appearance, but reached a tiny hand up and gently touched his face; soft supple hands touching burnt scarred flesh.

"Look at that, your mother has already underestimated you. You're not scared of me at all, are you?" He felt his face return to normal. "You know, when your mum first saw me, the real me, she ran away. She took your sister and left, I thought I truly lost her– them. But you… you love me. No matter what." Lucifer kissed the back of Samael's hand. "Your mother was right about one thing tonight, you're absolutely perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day. The day they got to bring Samael home and Chloe was ecstatic. Although the hospital room was amazing, it felt more like a hotel than a hospital, Chloe just wanted to be home. She wanted to her bed where Lucifer could lay next to her, she wanted Samael in his white crib, and she wanted a damn drink. The last few days had been a stressful blur for her. Her mother had arrived at the dead of night two days after Samael had been born and was completely furious. Chloe had told her about the pregnancy but that had been months ago, her mother shooting some movie Brazil, and in the chaos, Chloe forgot to tell her mom that she had gone into labor. Penelope had found out from Dan after the baby had been born.

Penelope rushed from Brazil to the LA hospital only to be stopped at the door by Lucifer. The two had always gotten along, so when the two went head-to-head Chloe had no idea who would win. Penelope wanted to see her grandson, and Lucifer wanted her to shower and disinfect first.

_"I know you flew first class but planes are filthy, you won't be bringing any disgusting germs around my son," Lucifer said shaking his head at her through the window.  
_

" _Lucifer!" Penelope banged on the door. "Open this door right now or I swear to God!"_

" _Why do you humans always bring him up? He has nothing to do with this! How many times do I have to bloody tell you people that?"_

" _Lucifer!" Penelope banged again._

In the end, a nurse had come along and told Penelope that as the father, Lucifer had every right to deny visitors to his son. Lucifer promised Penelope that the moment she returned showered and disinfected he would allow her into the room. She had sighed but at Chloe's recommendation decided to do what Lucifer wanted, however, that didn't stop her from giving him the bird before leaving, which Lucifer happily returned.

Chloe stifled a yawn; she was already tired. Lucifer had turned down the nurse's offers to take Samael to the nursey. Most parents sent the babies there, especially on that first night so they could get plenty of rest while they had the help. Lucifer declined saying he was more than ready to take care of his son and partner, he didn't need any help. Chloe knew though that he was still afraid that something would happen to the child the moment he left Lucifer's sight. The one person Lucifer seemed to trust with him was her, and he better damn well have, she was his mother.

Lucifer had a strict policy of who could be in the room and how they came inside; clean, disinfected, and quiet. Ella had been the first person besides Trixie and herself to hold Samel. She had followed Lucifer's instructions to a T, understanding the worries of a new father, so she had been rewarded. Ella sat patiently in the armchair next to the bed and was smitten the moment she held the baby, proclaiming to be the child's 'un-fairy fairy godmother'.

Chloe smiled at the small wiggling creature in front of her. Samael was a week old and every day he began to look more and more like his father. She continuously lost herself in those black curls and brown eyes. He wasn't much of a crier, Chloe was thankful for that, but when he did he caught the attention of everyone. His cries were rare but loud, powerful, almost like a roar. He never cried for long though, Lucifer always rushed to his side to determine his needs and stop the crying.

There was nothing wrong with him at all, he truly was an angel. He had no problems latching and had even let his parents sleep through most of the night. Everything was perfect. Nevertheless, she was in a rush to get home, Lucifer had been on edge their entire stay at the hospital. She was convinced that once they were all home, he would be different. He would relax.

"Hi, handsome." She ran her fingers down his small chest causing his eyes to open. "I can't get enough of those eyes." She crooned.

"Ready?" Lucifer asked walking back into the room. "I have all the papers." He held up a black folder.

"More than ready. Are you ready to go home baby?" She smiled at Samael again.

Lucifer chuckled and took the baby from Chloe, placing him in his car seat. Once he was sure the child was correctly fastened he turned his attention to Chloe, "Let's get you home, detective." He smiled at her.

"Tell me you brought my car and not the corvette?"

"I did nothing of the sort," He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Lucifer…." She watched as he walked out of the room and reappeared quickly. "Not again." She sighed at the wheelchair.

"Tell your mummy to listen to daddy, Sammy." Lucifer motioned for her to sit.

"Sammy, tell daddy not to piss mommy off," Chloe grumbled but sat down in the chair. "How are we going to get all this out?"

"I'm here!" Trixie ran into the room. "Hi, baby brother." Trixie wiggled her fingers in front of Samael's face.

"Hi, Monkey," Chloe said. Chloe had overheard Lucifer and Trixie's moment before she went into the hospital, and was pleased that Trixie had shared no further qualms about gaining a sibling. Trixie was just as enamored with him as she was; Chloe couldn't be happier. Trixie was bending over to interact with her brother as Lucifer double-checked their bags to make sure they had all their belongings. Chloe hoped she wouldn't have to see the inside of another hospital room for a very long time.

"Urchin, push your mother while I carry your brother," Lucifer told Trixie swinging a bag over his shoulder

"But I want to hold him!" Trixie protested.

"You can hold him later, right now I want to spend some time with my little girl." Chloe opened her arms for a hug. Trixie rolled her eyes but hugged her mom anyways.

"Right, let's go!" Lucifer clapped his hands, "Oops, almost forgot." He rummaged through the bag hanging to his left and retrieved the item he was after; a soft blue hat. Lucifer placed the hat on Samael's head and stood back to admire his handiwork. "Oh, I'm good. Who knew the Devil would much such a perfect offspring?"

"Yes, the Devil." Chloe and Trixie met eyes and both giggled.

"I don't know what you two are laughing about, but it's time to go. We have places to be." Lucifer picked up the carrier and walked from the room, Trixie and Chloe followed behind. "Wait right here." Lucifer had them stop at the entrance of the hospital. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared towards the parking lot. Chloe and Trixie talked about little things while they waited for Lucifer

As they talked they were interrupted multiple times by people– usually women– asking about Samael; how old he was, what his name was, where his father was, etc. Chloe didn't mind pandering the curious onlookers, she did however mind the number of people trying to pick him up without her permission. Chloe had to yell at numerous people trying to touch him, she was getting frustrated, practically beating them off with a stick.

A honk grabbed her attention. A large black SUV pulled into the loading zone and out stepped Lucifer.

"Lucifer…" she was shocked.

"Only the best for my partner and offspring." Lucifer gave her a dazzling smile. "Bulletproof glass and casing." He gave the window a knock. "Rearview cameras, movie players, heated seating, lane departure warning, amazing sound system, and best of all," Lucifer opened the door to reveal an entire red interior. "A chariot I'd say fit for the prince of Hell." Lucifer walked over and picked up Samael's carrier to strap him in.

"I don't even want to know how much this cost," Chloe said taking Trixie's hand to help herself up.

"Yes, well, upon your insistence the corvette isn't suitable transportation for him. And your car is… well, not exactly very protective. I was assured that this vehicle came with a bunch of safety features, though apparently bulletproofing is extra."

"Did I do good, Lucifer?" Trixie asked running over to Lucifer.

"Yes you did, child, and as promised there will be a car ready for you on your 16th birthday." Lucifer and Trixie shook hands.

"You promised her a car?" Chloe put a hand on her temple. She could feel a headache bubbling the more they stayed here.

"Only if she promised not to spill the beans about this one," He patted the outside of the SUV. "And a deal's a deal, detective. Don't worry, Samael will get one on his 16th birthday as well. Fair is fair."

"That's not…" Chloe trailed off.

"Let's go!" Lucifer was back at her side, he grabbed all the bags and helped her to the car.

* * *

Chloe was right, the moment they got home Lucifer had eased up significantly. He had even let his brother and Linda hold Samael, if only for a minute or two. They had someone new over every day. Usually, it was her mother who insisted on staying in town to be with her new grandchild–she was over practically every day– or someone from their group of friends. Even the hardy lieutenant had stopped by with a teddy bear. The only person who hadn't spent time with the baby was Daniel. He would come over to pick Trixie up, say hello to Penelope, but he wouldn't enter the house. Lucifer didn't mind claiming that their impressionable son didn't need a douche around. Chloe didn't like it, but what could she do? She understood the situation, she probably wouldn't want to be around Dan's new baby either, however, that didn't mean it didn't bug her.

Samael grew bigger as each day passed, and with every change, every feeding, and every cuddle Chloe found herself running a light stroke down the middle of Samael's back. She was checking for wings. She had seen Lucifer's back, felt the knot of muscles in the middle where his wings attached, and she checked multiple times a day for any sign of wings on their son. Both Lucifer and Amenadiel were adamant that if Samael was going to have wings, they would have seen them already. Despite their instances, she was still worried; as any mother would be, it worsened when Maze offered to cut them off, as she had done for Lucifer, should Samael sprout a pair.

Maze spent her time going from one celestial baby to the other, a celestial nanny by now. She spent a lot of time with Samael as Chloe caught up on much-needed rest and Lucifer attended to Lux's affairs. Chloe had only two rules for Maze: Samael was to remain inside the house and was not to be harmed. Although, Chloe knew Maze would rather die than let anything befall the baby. Chloe added a third when she woke up from her nap only to find a two-week-old Samael with wide eyes and Maze showing him her knife collection from above; the point of the blade directly over his face. No weapons of any kind were added. If Chloe even thought Maze had a weapon she would not be allowed inside. Maze had appealed to Lucifer about the new rule, though Lucifer had shut her down.

" _Although I don't mind, Chloe is his mother. She has every right to dictate what can be around him. And you will respect her, Mazikeen."_

He supported her entirely and for that she was thankful.

"Lucifer, can you come here?" She yelled from her position on the couch.

"Yes?" He walked into the room with a sleeping Samae; on his bare chest. Skin-to-skin contact was Lucifer's new obsession, he rarely wore a shirt anymore. She held up Samael's birth certificate. "Oh."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"You told me to fill out all the paperwork, you were too exhausted."

"Then you should have asked."

"By the time I got to it you were asleep."

"Wake me up."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Samael John Decker." She read off the paper. "Decker? I thought he was a Morningstar."

"He is," Lucifer nodded taking a seat next to her. "But he's also a Decker. He looks completely mortal, and let's be honest, having Morningstar as a last name won't make his life easy."

"You, his father, are a club-owner millionaire. The name has meaning, you can't go anywhere in LA where people don't know who Lucifer Morningstar is."

"And the Decker name is just as infamous. You saw the clerk's look when I put my name down as the father, she thought I was joking. Besides, I thought you'd prefer Decker anyways. A sensible name for a unique child." He shrugged

Chloe sighed. She was angry that Lucifer didn't consult her before putting it down, he should have talked to her since it was a legal document concerning their son, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. His points were solid, she would've been lying had she denied that the same thoughts ran through her mind. Before seven years ago Lucifer Morningstar hadn't existed, at least not legally, all of his documents were forged. It made sense that Samael be given a name that had legal ties since he would have to live in the legal world.

"You should have asked." Chloe put a hand on Lucifer's arm. "I know why you did it, and don't think I'm not upset with you, but I understand. You did what you thought was best for your son, but Lucifer he's our son. He's mine too. I have every right to be a part of any decision that regards him. Understand?"

"Yes." Lucifer nodded. "I promise that I'll consult you in the future."

"You better." Chloe smiled when she saw those small brown eyes looking at her. "It's okay, Sammy." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "We really shouldn't argue in front of him. Dan and I fought too much in front of Trixie and that just made it harder for her."

"You know I adore you, don't you Chloe?" Lucifer placed a warm hand on her cheek. When she nodded he continued, "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the universe than right here with you and him." He kissed the top of Samael's head.

"I can't either." Chloe smiled at him. "I love you, Lucifer."

"I love you too, detective." They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Chloe had one hand on Lucifer's cheek and the other on Samael's back. She truly couldn't think of a better place to be; her partner and their son in front of her, her daughter asleep upstairs. Chloe hadn't felt this happy in a very long time, probably since she first realized her feelings for Lucifer and that had been short-lived.

"Chloe!" A voice shouted in combination with a loud bang causing them both to jump. Chloe was on her feet in seconds, standing in front of Lucifer and Samael to protect them. Lucifer pressed Samael to his chest and covered him with his arms, a growl escaping from his throat.

"Dan?" Chloe asked recognizing the figure standing in front of her.

Dan said nothing, his mouth opening to speak yet no words came out. He was staring past her, his eyes clouded with fear. Chloe turned to see what Dan was staring at only to find Lucifer holding their son outstretched with his eyes wide. Samael was completely still in his father's hands, hanging loosely and emitting a small whimper. Chloe gasped at the sight before her.

"Are those– does your baby… have wings?" Dan choked out before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Wings, my son has wings," Lucifer whispered.

From the space between Samael's shoulder blades jutted a pair of small white wings.

"My son has wings!" Lucifer shouted happily as he stood from his seat on the couch and held Samael in the air. Light shone down on the wings causing them to illuminate a bright white light.

"Oh, my…" Chloe gasped gripping onto the couch to keep herself from falling over.

"He truly is my son," Lucifer said staring at the babe wide-eyed. Lucifer was met with nothing but a smile from Samael.


End file.
